When Destiny is calling
by DarkKingM
Summary: Post PP. Tucker is happy, Danny and Sam are together, Danni is not alone. But then Clockwork'd appeared and asked for their help, team "Phantom" had to join in the new adventure. Who knows that's awaiting them? And why Dan is in the picture? Is he a partner or a rival? Rating be changing from T to M. Some characters bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!=)) I know I was not updaiting my fics for so long...Well I have no reason for this.. I'll try to update! I PROMISE! Okay with this story...Well it's my first Danny Phantom fic so please be patient and not so rude.=) Hope you'll like it...**

**Help:**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**Well with story. Here we go...**

**_Prologue_**

The Universe. Something big and endless. Darkness full of beautiful shining stars. Large and far world's hiding unimaginable secrets. Everyone knows that the Universe is the one and only. But nobody knows that all of them are wrong. It's not the one and hever was. Thousand of thousand similar worlds are exist. Thousand of thousand stars and planets. And each planet has its own life. Its own people. All of them have a simple life without even suspecting existence of other worlds where they all live absolutely diferent life. Billions copies making a single whole. People connected by energy and force build an ideal chain which nobody of immortal beings dared to tear. However everyone knows that nothing can last forever and that will happen to simple chain if one link will rot and tears off. But nobody guess what turn of destiny will be taken if somebody tries to break **THIS **universal chain of life and energy. Nobody?  
Nobody except the Master of Time.

Clockwork having frowned peered into the big sparkling sphere infront of him. The dark-violet hood fell down on his now young face hiding a long scar crossing left scarlet eye from ball's greenish light. Clock behind his back silently ticked without disturbing thoughts of an ancient ghost. That he saw in that sphere has added a mournful shade on his face. The old man now sighed and turned away from the screen only to look in the darkness of the mysterious tower. Somewhere in there in the heart of his room the gnash of metal and muffled voice was heard. Something or more truly someone tried to break free from the small dungeon. The ghost's let himself a faint smile and floated closer to a small thing. The iron container known as a Fenton Thermos jumped up on a place with a disgustfull clang. That was a sourceof the voice. Someone's growl along with the bangs.

"You know it's useless. " said the ancient spirit tapping a container cover with his finger slightly.

"Has somebody asked you? " growled the same deep voice. New blow was heared and a thermos has jumped up slightly.

Clockwork shook his head sighing heavily and leaving far away from the angered object. Yeah nobody's asked him. Nobody's asked him to save the life of this raged ghost. It was Clockwork's decision and only his own. All that's been told to him or just for to be correct that's been ordered to him is to destroy the innocent ghost-boy to stop a train of destruction and death. But he's not wanted it and he did it all as he thought was right. The ancient spirit's interfered with a time strim and created a new history for the young teen with powers of the savior. He's created a new time. A new link for the universal chain having replaced its rotted one. He has protected both of them. The famous Danny Phantom and his dark future self. Dispite the fact that the last one was and remains evil he has not so less considerable role than the protector-phantom has. Dan doesn't know it. Yet.  
The big dark old clock on a wall has ticked loudly reminding the time ghost of his mistake. Clockwork has sighed heavily and turned to a green sphere with infinitely flashing images of destinies. Yes he has saved both lives but what a price.  
The Master of Time pointed his staff at sphere and it's begun to shine instantly showing the lost reality. The destroyed building and six persons connected with green shining rope. Panic and last gleams of hope full their eyes. Attempts to release themself were useless and pity. Strength to resist was lost and mind was shouting only one word. Death! Three of them were just kids. Their life was so short and so incomplete. How many days full of sunlight and love could be given to them. How many surprises pleasant and unpleasant could be in their life. And still with one big flash it has been broken. Without shout without tears without pain... One big explosion and they have disappeared.  
But it was not a nightmare anymore. It never happened. Yes now it's a reality instead of desire. This awful explosion never was. In **THIS** world.

"I've did my best for that accident never happen, but... " said ghost to himself looking at sphere. "I was not thinking of consequence."

Having interfered with time strim from the angle which he took Clockwork for an instant has broken off a universal chain of energy. The Master of Time has destroyed communication between the worlds that existed in the parallel Universes only for purpose to create a new link and to connect two torn ends together. If he hasn't did it, energy of those people that has been destroyed in an explosion would be distributed between their counterparts in other worlds. And the small disbalance would be pacified. But the new link has been created and it's forced out old one having taken its place. The sequence has been broken. After all the people who were dead for a long time have appeared to be alive. Energy should have staied with them and it would be so if The Master of Time has interfered earlier. But... There was a new space and a new current of energy. The link has forced out a link. Energy of the dropped out component left the general circle and was left in the chaos. Being lost it's disappeared in the initial darkness. Clockwork hoped that his intervention won't lead to a resonance. Eventually he's made a full exchange, but that was enough to create a problem. Energy has gone to darkness where it's revived something awful. An ancient horror.  
Clock has ticked again interrupting Clockwork's train of thoughts. The Master of Time looked at its face and for the first time in his endless life he wanted to break it with all power he had. Anger and insult for his own mistake burned his heart. He was the one who's started the beginning of the end. Such irony. He who saved the world from destruction became its reason.

"Seems like destiny plays with me as well as with you. " said ghost looking in a distant room at the iron container. "Soon it will begin and you'll get your chance to show yourself, Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2 Normal?

**Hi! So that's a time to update my fic! This is DxS fic so if you don't like this don't read=)**

**Help: **

**-Flashback-**

"Reaplies"

_'Thoughts'_

**DP is not my...BH has it=)**

Danny Fenton groaned. Stupid alarm clock! Why did it awake him right in the middle of so romantic dream?

**-Flashback-**

It was the last period of his school so he still had few minutes left for "goodbyes" to his fans. ARRGH! Damn all this fans! Especially Paulina! How could she still think that he wanted her then he had so cool and strong girl as Sam? '_His Sam',_ he corrected himself. He never thought that he would say that but he has to thank Vlad for all that mess. If it wasn't for that stupid Disasteroid he would never talk with Sam and would never reveal his true feelings to her. He smiled silly remembering their first real kiss that they've had back then.

"Danny?" Ah, this voice. He turned around just to look straight in violet eyes of the Goth girl with short raven hair.

"Are you ok? You seem slightly out of this reality." she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it. Danny's smile went wider at her touch and he placed his hand over hers.

"Sam, how do you look if we go somewhere near park for a walk? Without all this fans and ghosts?" he smiled and gave her his best puppy-dog look.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him slight peck in lips.

"Sounds sweet to me." she rubbed her index finger on his nose looking in his baby blue eyes.

"Awwww. La mour!" Tucker was strangely happy and because of it being just a dream he was wearing angelic wings and halo. Danny blinked and found himself walking with a girl of his dreams in a park of Amity Park. To his great pleasure it was the sunset. Romantic aura was all around. Sam looks so beautiful in the last beams of the sun. So...sexy. He wanted to kiss her so badly. She was asking for this. Her lips look so soft in this right moment. As if reading his thoughts she stopped in front of him and placed hands on his chest.(A/N: 15 years old boy's fantasy, heh)

"Danny, are you happy? "she asked looking in his eyes. Why wouldn't I? I'm the happiest guy in the world right now!

"Sam, did I tell you how much I love you? "he smiled and capped her face in his arm and bent down to place a soft kiss on this sweet lips.

"Only every five minutes. "she laughed blushing. Danny thought that Sam looked cute in this moment. She's always cute! And her individual style is a part of her it makes her to be Sam. The one and only. No matter that others say she is as beautiful as a real. He longed to kiss her again. This kiss was sweet and rough in the same time. The sun warming them with the last light. First stars shining in the sky. Hands wrapped around each other. Then they broke a part he said:

"I love you Sam."

And then she was about to answer him a loud BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP cut his dream off.

**-End of Flashback-**

Danny stood up from his bed rubbing his eyes. That dream has been haunting him since then he and Sam started dating. It was pleasant and he wanted it to end up by Sam saying she loves him too but it always stopped at that point. Why? He knew pretty well that Sam loves him...Seems like she always had but he was too stupid to see it...But right now he wasn't blind anymore. He knew he would do anything to make Sam happy. But she never asked anything. She was glad just to be with him. Her love was so crystal clear. And Danny was grateful for this. He needed someone who could accept him for who he really is. Who could accept his both parts: Phantom and Fenton. In that case Sam was the only one girl who did it. In one hand, Paulina was and still is crazy about Phantom and not so much interested in Fenton, Valerie, in other hand, wanted nothing but to destroy Phantom and to have Fenton. But Sam...She always takes him in her hands no matter who he is at the moment Fenton or Phantom. She loves them both. She loves him...Whole. The one and only. Being busy with this thoughts Danny didn't notice that he was in a bathroom right now and that the glass with water was already in his one hand and toothbrush in other. Ghost boy shook his head and brushed his teeth.

He went off of the bathroom in his room to change and prepare his bag. Picking up some books he had dropped one and longed down to pick it then one picture fell out of this. He looked at this and smiled. That was photo from their first date in the park. One of Tucker's so-called "DxS collection". Oh, that was the time...He could have drifted into another train of thoughts, but so familiar voice of his sister coming from down of staircase cut him off.

"Danny! Are you going to school or that? Or maybe I should leave you alone to tear through the see of your fans."

"No! Anything but that! I'm coming Jazz!"

He laid a photo on his desk and run out of his room down there his sister was waiting for him with annoying look on her face. Jazz was the first one who cried "FINALLY!" then she had found out Danny and Sam were dating. The read-head always knew there was something between two teens...Seems like everyone knew, but that clueless girl and boy...She sighed remembering how awkward they were acting...And now it was almost a year of their dates.

"Don't tell me you were dreaming of Sammy again." she teased him letting her brother go pass her to exit.

"You know she doesn't like that name. "he fake glared at her going out.

"But you won't tell her, right? "Jazz smiled. Then she grabbed him for his shirt and run to car. All Phantom's fans always were here at this time to see "show".Their hero goes to school. How could they lost it? Danny sighed and sat in a car quickly. Then he had slipped himself in two and going intangible and invisible flew through the roof leaving his sister to drive the clone to school. He has some plans before school so it's little trick should help. All fans rushed after Jazz's car not even thinking about a trap. Danny smirked then called for two blue light rings to change him in Danny Phantom. His hair became snow white, blue eyes now were neon green and all his cloths were replaced with black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. The hero's logo, the black P inside of the silver D was resting on his chest. Still invisible he flew towards one mansion for one Goth-girl. '_His girlfriend'_, he thought proudly and smiled for the hundredth time in this morning.

Sam Manson went out of her bathroom with towel in hands and cloths on. She laid towel on a stool and went to mirror to make up. Girl was wearing her usual top with purple oval in the middle, black skirt with green stripes, purple slacks and combat boots. Black bracelets on wrists. But one thing was still new to her. Simple ring with blue-green glass stone. That was her treasure. The sign that she was Danny's girlfriend. Sam never took that ring off of her finger. It was with her always. And right now ring was resting on her finger. She smiled looking at it. How much memories...And how much wishes...She looked at her reflection and put some lipstick on her lips. Danny said he liked it very much then she was wearing her purple lipstick. He had ever said it was tasty. She blushed remembering their little "talk" while watching a movie. Not so boring one. Sam brushed her hair and put some of them in her usual little tail then looked at the mirror again checking herself. Slight Tap-Tap from her window had made her smile and turned around. There was he grinning like happy boy. Sam's run to the window and opened it. Violet eyes met the neon green one.

"Taxi miss." he said with English accent making her laugh a little.

"I'll be right back. "Sam kissed him on lips lightly and run back to take her bag. He grinned watching her. Then she came back he offered her hand to take her out of the window. Phantom took her a bridl-style in his hands and flew off to Casper High making them both invisible. Sam's wrapped her hands around his neck resting her head on his chest. He held her protectively close to himself half watching their way and half watching her. Her raven hair were so much like his own then he was in his human form and they were so soft. Even through his jumpsuit he could feel them slightly tickling him. Oh God how much he liked it!

And her scent! A mix of flowers and herself. Sam had her own special scent which he could never forget. She looked up at him making him get lost in this violet eyes. After an almost year of dating he still wondered there she could get them. They were just like inhuman being. Charming and beautiful.

"Danny we are almost there. "she said smiling. He snapped out of his trans and blushing looked down. Yeah there was it. Casper High. And Jazz's red car just have went on a parking so he still had a time to merge back with his copy without fans noticing.

"Alright then we go down. "said Danny puling her closer to himself and downing to the red car.

Clockwork was watching as the young halfa has merged back with his copy and together with his girlfriend and sister have went into school to met his best friend. They were laughing and teasing each over. He frowned. That was so uneasy and so unfair to put all this weight on Danny's shoulders. Right now life of the halfa was perfect and so happy, but soon it will turn such a mess. If Clockwork will not call for a hero it all can end up by chaos.

The Master of Time turned to another screen watching falling ruins and so familiar Dark Phantom wreaking a destruction. But right now someone was going to stop him, to fight him. Someone who Clockwork needs right now for support. And for her it will be so hard and difficult to help him. But hard times asks for decisions. And right now all of the heroes are needed. Well not so heroes he corrected himself throwing one glance back at the iron thermos.

"I hate it all! "cried Danny making his way through a crowd of students who wanted to catch up with him. Maybe leaving his secret behind wasn't such a good idea? Every day…It keeps repeat itself every day…His fans in school make it difficult for him to study. Mr. Lancer is annoying with his endless questions like "How did you do it being like this Mr. Fenton?" or " Why didn't you tell anyone Mr. Fenton or should I say Mr. Phantom?" The only thing is going to help. His friends are here with him. Tucker had met them then Jazz was going to leave Sam and Danny alone to make way to her class in time. And now Sam and Tucker were like the living shield between Danny and a crowd. But most of fan girls didn't pay attention to Sam's death glares and kept try to move closer to ghost boy. Need to be said that the most stubborn one was Paulina.

"Danny! Would you like to go out with me? "shouted she making herself look cute and pouting her lower lip." I'm much more suit to you than that Goth geek!"

Sam seethed silently with rage keeping go high every second. She could have throw something in that shallow witch but decided to glare with fire in her eyes. Tucker was covering Danny in the left from Dash and his friends. Everybody knows how much of Phantom's fan Dash was.

"Phantom you need to be added in A-list!" he cried with joy pushing techno geek away._ 'That's it'_, thought Danny to himself.

"**GO AWAY**!" he screamed in rage making crowd to stop talking and staring at him. His eyes glowed neon green and hands were clenched in fists. Teen was shaking with rage slightly. Danny had grown a little and got well-knit. Thanks to his ghost hunt and some training. So then he was angry nobody risked to go on his way.

"What's up with you people? Can't you just leave me and my **GIRLFRIEND** and my **BEST FRIEND** alone?" he asked looking pretty annoyed. "What's a big deal? I'm still the same Fenton you all knew all this years! So just get lost and let me to get to my class in time!"

With last words he took his friends under their hands and making them go through the shocked crowd went in class to Mr. Lancer's big surprise. But teacher didn't say anything. Just let them took their seats. Then others went into the class they kept throwing glances on Danny and his friends. Tucker noticing this sighed. It will be one of the longest days, he thought to himself.

First period went pretty well with Paulina and the rest of the fan girls sending Danny a loving looks and with Danny ignoring them. He was busy staring at Sam without her noticing this. Sometimes he switched his attention to Lancer and listened some of his words but quickly switched back to look at Goth lovingly. Or he started to send a note to her asking her about after school time. She had ignored it first but then started to answer him. Her eyes were on a ghost boy for a second. His on her. Then blushing they turned away to watch Lancer with smile. Tucker chuckled to himself writing a note in his PDA.

**BBBRRRRRRIIIINGGGG!**

Saved by a bell, thought Danny standing up and making his way to Sam. Just as he had wanted to ask her about lunch his ghost senses went off. Blue breath of air escaped his mouth. He groaned seeing Goth's sorry look.

"I'll be back in a second." said Danny taking one Fenton-thermos from his bag.

"Dude, do you need some help?" asked Tucker being ready to rush in a fight. The answer came as a loud and annoying…

"BEWARE! FOR I'M A BOX GHOST!"

Small fat ghost with blue skin in the dark blue uniform had appeared phasing through the wall. Some boxes with lunch are spinning around him.

"Not you again…" sighed Danny summoning ghostly rings. In second flash of light he stood there as his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He took off in the air to give annoying ghost a massive punch in face. Strike was so strong that ghost flew far away in a high speed. A loud CRUSH could be heard by everyone. Danny was floating in air not so far away from the place there ghost had fallen. Strange but Box didn't do anything to protect himself. Usually he used a "box-attack" but not now. Puling his thermos out halfa flew to opponent close enough to suck him up in a container then ghost opened its eyes and flew to Danny with tears on his cheeks. He sobbed and wiped some tears away.

"Please! Please send me to the Ghost Zone!" screamed he hysterically catching Danny's jumpsuit and shaking him. "I want to be send back! I want to home!"

Danny was confused to say the least. Ghost's asking him to send it back? And the one who keeps escaping the Ghost Zone again and again? The Box ghost was grabbing to Danny's clothes as if his not-really-life was depending on it. He looked frightened as if someone or something scared him to death…or…well…you know. Sam and Tucker watching scene before them shot each over confused look. Is he insane or…

"Please, send me back…" asked Box crying and shivering. Someone scared him enough to break down. Danny pushed ghost's hands away from his chest trying to make some room between them.

"Okay okay! I'll send you to the Ghost Zone." said he reassuringly keeping nervous spirit in a distance. "But you have to tell me first what's happened. What has scared you so much?"

Ghost whined and clenched Danny's arms so strong that Phantom thought for a moment it was going to break.

"They are close! They are everywhere!" he yelled his eyes widening in horror. "They're going to end it all!"

He shook the ghost boy again this time stronger. Danny caught cold hands of Box ghost but he wasn't strong enough to free himself.

"Who are they?" he managed to ask being shook as a doll.

"**STUCK ME UP IN THIS DAMN THING!**" roared spirit with panic and anger at teen. For the first time of his life Danny was scared by the Box ghost! Spirit's eyes were glowing blood-red and all his energy was waving around him as a blue storm. All boxes in room started fly smashing in people. Screams of ghost boy's classmates could be heard everywhere. Sam and Tucker took refuge under one of the desks pulling their thermoses close to them. Goth's face got up to look at her boyfriend who has been in hands of an insane ghost. Violet eyes went wide at the sight of Box. He wasn't the same hurtles troublemaker who kept to pop up in the bad moments of their lives. Now it was some kind of an unstoppable monster. He was clenching Danny's hands so hard that she thought for a second that she had heard the sound of crushing bones. Phantom's face showed her all pain he was feeling right now. He hissed with pain trying break free.

"Let go of him!" she screamed running out from under the desk.

"Sam wait!" yelled Tucker trying to reach her wrist but missed.

Girl's run straight under two ghosts and lifting up her thermos released the bright blue light from it. Feeling energy of the container Danny grub the Box ghost for hands and growling showed him down close to a light. Screaming spirit disappeared inside of the Fenton thermos. Sam closed it up before it could suck up Phantom into itself. Danny landed beside her and looked at girl checking her for wounds.

"Are you okay?" asked teen coming closer.

"Fine. Your hands." she said noticing the damage that was made by the Box ghost.

"It's okay." he said with smile to make her feel better. "I'm more worried about that he's said."

"Dude, do you think it's that I'm thinking you think? asked Tucker coming to them. His PDA is already in his hands calculating something.

"Probably. If something could have scared the Box ghost so much that he started to ask me to send him back I don't know that to aspect from it."

"What should we do now?" asked Sam crossing her hands on her chest. Danny looked at her. She always was ready for everything but right now she didn't know that to do. Seeing Box went mad enough to destroy the whole class with boxes was too much for one normal day. _'As if we have been having something normal in our lives since that portal accident'_, he thought to himself sarcastically then shook his head and changed back to Danny Fenton. He went to Goth girl and placed his hands on her waist resting his forehead on hers.

"Sam, look at me." said boy softly making the eye contact with his girlfriend. She obeyed.

"No matter that it will be fine. We have been through so much together and always managed to get out. You are going to be with me and now, aren't you?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"As if you ever have to ask me." she said giving him a small smile." It's just that I'm…I… I'm scared for you…And Tucker." she added quickly.

"Awww, Sammy it's so cute of you!" said techno geek with wide teasing smile while taking a new picture of them for his "DxS collection". Sam moved her head to right to glare at him pass Danny's shoulder. Her death glare made him froze in place.

"Never call me that name again!"

**Please R&R=)**


	3. Chapter 3 Problem?

**Okay I'm ALIVE! I'm just having some hard time right now...Well the new chapter is here! Read and find out what's going to happen! As usual:**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**(and new) **

Inner voice

**Hope you like it! DP is not mine! So sad!**

**Chapter 2**

Problem?

This was something he wanted to stop. Being here is killing him. _'Well not really I'm already dead'_, he reminded himself sighing in anger. His thoughts are confused, his body is tired and his mind is the mess. For the all time that he was trapped in here only one question was spinning in his head. Where did he mistake? It was so simple. Went back and let them all die just to make sure he exists. Even baby could have done it. But he couldn't, could he?

Dan rubbed back of his neck tiredly. Damn thermos! It has lack of room here. He was tired of being inside of this stupid thing. Why thermos, he thought to himself. Why this the most hilarious thing had became his cage for the eternity? Why didn't he vanished? It would be less embarrassing than sitting here. And the fact that he was beaten up by his younger self just made him madder. _'14 year old teen had fight me and had won. Why?'_ The worst part of his captivity was that he's started to hear things. Not just Clockwork's annoying voice from the outside and not this stupid speeches of Observants, but some weird words. As if it was his inner voice. As humans said voice of the reason. That voice has been torturing him for a few months. As he thought. He didn't feel time anymore. As if it's lost for him. Not like he was complaining. But really… And right now he was having another one of this arguing with himself.

And you think it's worth it? To lust for revenge?

"Shut up! None of your pathetic business."

Yeah-yeah keep going this way. It won't help.

"I said shut up!"

Look at yourself! Sitting here and mourning about timeline there you have been nothing but a big bad spook.

"And who is to blame for this?" asked Dan looking at the darkness around him. He was hopping that voice will disappear leaving him in peace. But alas…

Yourself. And no one anymore.

"Is it you cheese-head?" he asked in the hell only knows which time. "The most stupid part of me?"

Nope. You pretty well know that I'm not. Did you forget? You had used Plasmius only as an energy to upgrade. But I like your self criticism. I'm you Phantom. Or should I say Danny?

"Don't call me that name." he growled warning. His crimson eyes flashed with fury.

Or what? You'll waste me? Ha-ha-ha! The most hilarious thing I have ever hared. You have been pushing me aside for too much and now I'm going to take my place in your being. You never listened to me before and you ended up being here. So you are the one who should to shut up!

"Go away. Leave me alone." said Dan tiredly placing his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. " I don't want to talk about it."

You are running away. Again. Face it. You've lost everything that was left to you then you had gone back in time. You could have had another chance. Could become the one with your other part and live happily ever after as **HIS** life right now is. But you choose to destroy. You've chosen to make it all an endless circle. Are you proud of yourself?

" Leave…please…I don't want to hear this." asked ghost covering his pointy ears in a silly try to block the voice.

Because you know it's true. And you know that you regret your decision.

"I DO NOT!" roared Dan jumping up and blasting the wall with cry of anger and sorrow. That made the thermos to shake but not to break.

Yeah-yeah…

And with that last sounds voice disappeared just to appear later that day, night or moment. Dan sighed and shut his eyes sitting back. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and put his head on it. 'I hate it, being here.'

Lights of Amity Park were dying. Streets become darker and darker with each minute. It's her time to a patrol. A tall slim woman was standing on the top of one of Ghostly towers. Her long black hair waving behind her on a wind. Wearing all black was a great deal to the darkness of night so she could be invisible. _'Why Valerie doesn't like to hunt at night'_ , thought she eyeing streets and houses. Now slipping city has been covered with ecto-shield. Blue light was shining through a smog. Somewhere there out of town was that wild ghost causing more destruction than ever. He was such a trouble. Valerie told her so much about him so Shadow belt up an image of monster in her mind. The Red Hunter told her never to cross his way, but Shadow wasn't the one who could be afraid of a such jerk. She smiled watching green flame at the outside of the town. Seems like someone wasn't in a good mood. Her violet eyes narrowed. It would be fun to fight him. Maybe that unstoppable Phantom will be the perfect match to her. All this ghosts who couldn't have crossed her 20 seconds limit of fighting time were such a wimps. Maybe this one will be good enough to have fun. _'You'll never know until you'll try'_ , thought Shadow putting her black helmet on. The last glance at streets and the deathly glare towards ruins of the old Amity.

"Yeah, boom baby!" she said jumping off the tower.

Tucker caught Fenton thermos full of ghosts in his hands. It was a third thermos for the last 2 hours. All ghosts were going insane. They had appeared from nowhere and cried for Danny to take them home. As time was going they kept to show up. And they all freaked out at Danny and Tucker like the Box ghost had did. Thank goodness Sam was not here. She went home to find something about this mess. Sometimes her kick-ass nature can stand on the way of the reason.

"What's happened to all of the ghosts?" asked techno geek pulling the iron container in his bag. "They're keeping to show up and all of them asking you to send them back."

Danny landed in front of his friend panting. He changed back to his human half and put hands on his knees trying to catch in with breath.

"I have no idea Tuck." said he standing straight. "Let's hope Sam has found something."

"As if we have some other choice." said Tucker turning to Sam's house street.

It took them only 20 minutes to get to Sam's house. And thankfully without ghosts appearing. Danny reached his hand and pressed the bell button. Sam's parents were out of town for travel trip. They left Sam and her grandma just for to be sure nothing happens to house. Even since Danny and Sam have started to date her parents were trying to keep them apart saying that teens are too young for this. But the fact that Danny was Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom had made them to "warm up" a little.

"I'm coming!" Sam's voice said from behind the door and Danny unwillingly smiled. Tucker chuckled covering his mouth with hand. _'Remind me to take more pics.'_ thought he brushing his fingers upon PDA in a pocket. Door opened to reveal Sam in her usual outfit. Looks like she had no time to change. Danny still smiling like an idiot waved his hand.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey guys! Come in." she said letting them to pass by her in the room. Then Danny was going by her side she slightly tickled him pretending to close a door. Teen smirked at her. Tuck faked gapping sounds. _'I'm definitely going to take some pics.'_ he laughed silently as a crazy scientist rubbing his hands. That had made Goth and ghost boy to stare at him weirdly.

"What?"

The pair rolled their eyes and went to Sam's room. The same dark gothic room with candle lights. Her computer was switched on and one page was on screen. Even since then Tucker had contacted her to the info centre of ghosts web she has been using it just to know more about their enemies. Danny's computer was the library of ghosts files and her own was like the research machine. Tucker's PDA was like a weapon (and a baby) for him. He had never left it in home. What do you want? It's 21 century.

"Well have you found something Sam?" asked Tucker sitting on her bed while Danny was standing beside her in a left. Girl's face fell. Not a good sign.

"I have some news. Bad and normal. Which one I should start with?"

Tucker gulped. If something has made Sam nervous it was real bad.

"The normal one." said Danny crossing hands on chest and frowning.

"Okay." Sam sighed putting hands on her hips. "The normal news are that all ghosts are fine. I mean they are not under control just scared to death. And it's not Plasmius. He is still somewhere there flying in the space. It's not Pariah Dark or his army ether. It's not someone new from the Ghost zone. And that's the bad news. Something new had appeared in the human world. And since it'd appeared some of ghosts have been missing. They'd disappeared and then come back but they are not the same. They hadn't remember anything just kept repeating "They are here" and "They are close". And then they were acting the same as the Box ghost. They'd gone mad and started attacking everything. We were lucky it was only Box. What if it was Scullker? Seems like we have a new problem and it's not a silly words."

Hard silent fell in a room. So strong that Tuck could have took a knife and cut it on pieces. He sighed starring at his hands. _'What now?'_ he thought to himself. _'We were through so much but all of this was in a contact with ghosts not with some supernatural beings'_. Little did he know that Danny was thinking the same thing. 'What is it now? Some weird creature who has abilities to scare ghosts.' his thought changed as his heroic side kicked in. _'What can I do? What if I am not strong enough to fight it? What if something will happen to my family, to Tuck, to…Sam?'_ That thought made his heart to sink painfully. It would be the end to him if something happens to the ones he loved so much. He already knew how does it feel. Thanks to his evil future self… Danny shook his head to make this thoughts out of his mind. He looked at Sam and saw her rubbing hands nervously. She was looking at the floor but not at them. As if it was her fault it all was happening. He went to her and placed hand on her shoulder. Startled she looked at him and opened her mouth to tell something, but closed it again.

"It will be fine Sam." said Danny pulling her in a hug. He didn't know who he was convincing. Himself or her.

"Will it, Danny?" she asked sadly wrapping her hands around his waist and burring her face in his chest. "What if it's not the same in this time?"

Tucker looked at them then snorted and sat straight.

"Oh, come on Sam! It's not like you. You never give up. Or maybe that dates with Danny have turned you into the damsel in distress?" he said it with narrowing eyes. She winced. Danny gave his friend one of his famous neon-green-eyes glare but techno geek didn't move. Goth girl pulled away from her boyfriend to look at the best friend of hers. As much as she didn't want to agree with him he was right. She is too strong to cry on Danny's shoulder.

"You know Tucker, you're right!" said Sam with fire in her eyes.

"That's the Sam I knew." said teen and paled after one thought has crossed his mind. "You won't punch me for calling you a damsel in distress, right?"

"I'll think about that." grinned girl crossing hand on chest. Danny sighed and rubbed back of his neck smiling.

Seems like some things will never change.

**As always R&R! Please! It helps a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4 Time traveler

**Well, finally I update a new chapter! I'm so sorry for a long time waiting! You have a right to throw something hard in me, I won't run! But stiil it's here now... Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Chapter 3. Time traveler.**

Previous

"I'll think about that." grinned girl crossing hand on chest. Danny sighed and rubbed back of his neck smiling. Seems like some things will never change.

Now

And that's then his ghost sense went off again. There somewhere was that another psycho ghost with mental problems.

"Oh, not again." groaned teen with black hair changing into Danny Phantom. Seconds latter he was ready for the fight. His friends took out their thermoses and weapons. Seems like Danny's parents had asked them to have some Fenton-weapons in their houses. Tucker took a watch at the window, the goth stood next to the door and Danny himself was standing in the middle of the room waiting for attack through the walls. He didn't want to make a fight in the Sam's mansion . Her grandma probably is asleep now and she has no needs to be in the middle of the battle.

Outside of the window something small flashed in a light of the streets. It was dark there but Tuck could see a ghostly glow. He silently flicked his fingers taking attention of his friends and pointed at window. The halfa's nodded and run to glass ready to punch whoever was there then a small black-white creature flew through this and threw him to the ground with scream of happiness.

"Danny! I missed you so much!" cried little 12 or 13 years old girl with green eyes and snow white hair in the same uniform as Danny was in sitting on top of him. "I knew I would found you here!"

"Danielle?" screamed Danny surprised trying to sit. "What are you doing here? Not what I'm not happy to see you, but still."

Sam and Tucker were there standing over them with slightly raised brows. Then Dani had flown in the room throwing Danny to the floor in the process they both were ready to fire and it took them only a second to aim and stop. And now they want to know what exactly is going here. But Danielle wasn't going to let Danny go, just not now.

"Umm, Sam." said Tucker looking at the girl sideways. "Don't kill her just because she's hugging him."

"Eww, Tuck!" cried goth making a face. "She's like a sister to him. You are such a perv!"

"Hey!" protested techno geek offended. He was blushing mad. Another three of the company laughed at his reaction. Dani stood up from her elder clone (or brother if you might asked) and looked at all of them with warm smile.

"So Dani." said halfa male as well standing up. "You never answered me. Why are you here? You have to be in the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, yeah!" said little girl clapping her hands with silly smile stucking her tongue out. "You know, Danny, it's rude to not say me hello. And not let me greet others."

She pouted and looked at him offended. But at the same time she's seen Sam she smiled again and threw herself at the gothic girl with big bear hug.

"Sammy, I missed you too!" said Dani stroking her cheeks against girl's waist. That struck the goth. She looked at her friends with questioning look as if asking for help. Teen with white hair just shrugged his shoulders, Tucker said nothing.

"Umm, I missed you too Danielle." answered Sam nervously stroking girl's hair. "But Danny is right. What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it's to be here?"

Dani's face fell. She let go of Sam but was still holding her hand like a little child. Her green eyes were staring at the floor, long white hairs covered them hiding sparkles of fear. How should she tell them without making her friends panic? It seems like they know something about the whole situation. But how much do they know? Everything? Nothing? Dani hated her role in this play. She just hoped they won't be angry with her for all of the bad news she had.

"Actually this is one of the reasons why I'm here." answered halfa girl looking them straight in the eyes with the fear in her owns. "You already know about ghosts missing."

It didn't sound like a question. Three teens nodded.

"Yeah, we know." answered Danny crossing hands over his chest. "We were so lucky what we've met some of this "missing". If you want we can show you all our wounds that they gave us. And we know that danger is not from the Ghost Zone. And that's why you should leave. Why did you come back if you know everything?"

"Because I was sent to you by one ancient ghost." said little girl slightly pulling her collar to the side to take something out under her uniform. " And I think you know him very well."

Teens gasped then they've seen what she'd taken out. A small gold color time medallion with glowing blue CW symbols in the middle on a dark purple ribbon. Clockwork? Does Dani know him and why do the Master of Time need Danny for? It can't be that the future is in danger again, can it? The ghost-boy gulped nervously imagining the new turn in his destiny. Another tragedy which price will be his humanity. Evil Dan Phantom shows at the scene again. But this time it will be he. No! He will never be like him! He's promised this before and he will keep this promise no matter that! He felt panic raising in his heart but Danielle's voice took him back to reality.

"Master of Time Clockwork sent me here asking for your help." said ghost-girl hiding her medallion. "He told me to take you to him. He has a very important information about this situation."

"What exactly he has?" asked techno geek with fear. If Clockwork has something to do with this then the whole situation is suck. What' s going on here? What's treating their life now? Or maybe it's something from the future? NOT AGAIN! Tucker shook his head leaving himself to forget an image of laughing Dan that flashed in his brain. No-no-no! This guy will never show again in their timeline! His buddy is not going to turn into him, is he?

"He will tell you everything." shook her head Dani crossing hands over her small chest and looking at them. "Clockwork never told me more. Seems like he want us to unite and then he will tell everything without intruders."

Sam silently nodded staring at the floor. Her worse thoughts started to become true. This new treat was so dangerous that Master of Time has called them for help. He'd done it only once. Then he'd saved them from the explosion. The girl remembered how her boyfriend has told her everything and that his evil future self was stuck in the Fenton-thermos at Clockwork's tower for eternity. Could this new treat be connected to Dark Phantom? Sam was sure she didn't want to think about it. She still had this nightmares about her being chaining to hot bars and helplessly watching how her beloved was bitten by this monster. And all that dreams had ended tragic the same every time she's seen them. The goth winced stroking her hands to make fear and cold go away.

"I think we should move now." said she looking at Tucker and Danny. " Clockwork waits for us. He would never call us without a reason."

"Yeah, but…" -started Tuck but went silent upon seeing her look. He took a look at his PDA and lifted his head.

"Okay, let's go." said he with determination.

The ghost-boy looked at his best friend then at his girlfriend and smiled slightly. 'Escaping your fear is a foolishness, facing it is a straight.' thought he to himself and stood next to his friends.

"Okay, Danielle." said Danny looking at the girl who nervously winced. " We're ready. Take us to Clockwork."

Hearing this little halfa sighed with relief. They were not angry with her for all bad news she's given to them. Thank you, God.

"Well then stay close to each over and stay still." commanded she with smile. "It will sting slightly, but it's not painful."

"How mush sting?" asked Tucker chewing his lip. "I would like to keep my diner from the Nasty Burger."

"Eww again, Tuck." said Sam taking Danny's hand. Greeneyed teen laughed felling her hand. Techno geek just snorted.

"Not to much." answered Dani touching a small watch on her wrist. Then two hands have stopped at 12 two much bigger shining hands appeared before the teens. Making an ideal circle they created a big blue portal. The second hand was running in the middle with great amount of speed creating wind that set the whole room in the darkness by setting all of the candles down. Danny grabbed Sam closer to himself looking her in the eyes with determination and nodding at the portal. She smiled back and nodded. Together they looked at Tucker who was holding another Sam's hand. He shot a glance at them and nodded. Dani smiling has lifted herself from the ground and taking a reassuring look at them flew in the portal. Three teens screaming run after her. And second latter they disappeared in the shinning blue flash. Their long and dangerous adventure had started right now.

**As usual I ask you R&R =)**


	5. Chapter 5 History behind their problem

**I'm so sorry for this long time of not updating. I'll try not to do it again. Hope you'll be satisfied with this new chapter. Not so sure if it's good or not... On your liking.**

**Chapter 4. History behind their problems**

Just one bright flash of the most beautiful light and our travelers found themselves in the well known tower of the Master of Time. The first time they've been here after that battle with Sculktech 9,9. The ghost-robot from the dark evil future Amity Park had lost his time medallion and was threw back in time or should I say forward in his own time. Danny, Sam and Tucker have gone with him only because of Danny being trapped in the hold of the ghost. Back there they were unwelcome guests here, but now they officially came to the meting with Clockwork. Young hero smiled to himself remembering his first meting with Clockwork. The ancient ghost was so nervous and tried to explain the whole "back-time-forward-time" problem to a 14 year old teen who couldn't even get the simplest thing ever, not some global time trouble. Now it seemed too simple.

Smiling to himself the ghost boy took some steps forward in the dark room there only green light of the round spheres in the wall flow other clocks. Sam's let go her boyfriend's hand and walk to the nearest clock looking for the ancient spirit. Tucker looked at the closing portal behind him. His hand stroked his beloved PDA in his pocket. Danni froze in the air nervously stroking her time medallion and looking behind her back. Some thing's not right here. Clockwork promised to met them after their arriving, but he was nowhere. Ghost girl landed near one big ball and looked in it. The "blind" thing's shown nothing. Danielle shivered and took few steps back from the blind ball and smacked in Sam's back. Seeing fear in little girl's wide yeas the young woman put her hands on Dani's shoulders and puled her to herself.

"Don't worry, Danni. It's just a ball." she said it looking strait in the eyes of a ghost. "You do know where Clokwork is, don't you?"

"He promised to meet us just after our arriving." answered girl shivering. "But as you can see he's not here. I have no idea where he's now."

"I think it's not good to panic. This tower is not a small place. He can be here somewhere" said Tucker coming closer to shelf with time medallions. "How do you think he won't be offended if I take some of this things?"

Danny shook his head rolling eyes. Sometimes his friend can be so... annoying. Halfa went to his girlfriend and placed one hand on her waist putting his head on her shoulder. If they've got some time of waiting for Master of Time why not to spend it with Sam? He smiled at the thought. Should he say what it was a big pleasure to have her in his arms. Danni seeing this lovely scene firstly was very surprised, but then shot the couple the one of her biggest smiles ever.

"Soooo..." was her reply then she crossed hands on her chest. "What have I missed? Are you two guys together?"

Both teens blushed, but never pushed away from each other. Silly smiles were on their faces. Tucker behind them coughed to hide his laughter. It seems like everybody in two worlds of humans and ghosts has known about their relationship. This is a fame. You can hide nothing even if you'll try the best.

"Yeah we are." said Danny placing a light kisses on Goth's neck. "It's so obvious isn't it?"

"Very much." answered his ghostly cousin flying up in the air to be on one level with his eyes. "Just try no to do some nasty things. I'm still 13 after all."

"DANNI!" screamed Sam pushing away a choking with laughter Danny. A beautiful pinky blush was on her cheeks. Halfa boy smiled to himself admitting how pretty and cute his girlfriend looks right now. For the God knows which time in this day a thought about the kiss from his dream crossed his mind. Noticing this dreamy look on hero's face Sam slightly punched his hand returning Danny back to earth.

"Can a boy dream?" he asked pouting and looking at her with lonely puppy eyes.

"Not in the time like this." said Sam referring to the whole situation. "And don't try this lovely puppy look. It won't work on me."

Tuck still coughing came close to his friends. He had three time medallions in his hand time to time stroking them with his index finger. Three friends looked at him with raised eyebrows not getting why he'd brought this things to them.

"I thought that maybe if Clockwork decides to stop time again we'll need them." said geek smiling and giving medallion to each friend. Danny surprised took the medallion and put it on without a word, Sam and Tucker did the same. All three were completely ready for actions now.

Suddenly there were strange noises in the back of the hall. Blows, fast steps and muffled voices. As if there was a big fight and someone tried to run away from it. Exchanging with worried looks teens took some steps toward darkness of the room. The ghost boy went first ready to protect this who were behind him, next one was Danni holding Sam's arm and Tucker keeping a hold on Goth's shoulders to hide himself behind her back in the end. Noises were getting closer and voices became more clear. At last Danny could identify them as male, deep and evil, and female, full of sarcasm. Strange, but voices seemed familiar. _'I heard them before.'_ thought halfa boy to himself. Tucker with frightened eyes peeking from behind Sam's back met his best friend's look. His thoughts were the same as Danny's, but he already knew who was an owner of the male deep voice. Then they heard series of blows and painful screams behind the near wall. And then there was an evil maniacal laugh which made Danny tense. He would recognise it anywhere. Green eyes widened with shock and fear. _'This impossible! It can't be!'_

Young man's turned around to worn his friends about danger then there was another more powerful blow. Their heard a painful female scream and dark figure came in their view flying from behind the wall. With great force it slammed in the opposite wall making a large hole behind itself. Sickening crunch of broken bones run across room and big red spot formed on stones behind the back of woman that was this figure. Little rocks fell from the wall on the flour after such a powerful attack. Friends had just few seconds to look closer at this poor stranger. It was tall well-bild woman in dark-grey uniform with long glows that almost reach her shoulders, high black boots that were zipped on the middle of her thighs, she was wearing helmet on her head. The one you would took on for good motorcycle ride. Something in her clothes was close to Valerie's hunting suit. That gave them a clue to who she was. A huntress. Moaning with pain woman slide to the floor leaving long dark-red line of blood on the wall. Tucker felt sick then he heard the scratching of her broken spine against stones. Wide eyed Danny was looking at the stranger with horror completely forgetting who stood in the dark of the room. His breathing was raged and undeep, just thanks to his ghost half he was able not to faint from the lack of oxygen. Sam was in deep shock staring at unmoving body before her. Shivering she felt her hands and legs being trapped with cold. Never in her life Goth has seen someone to be killed right in front of her. Never! All three teens were ripped out of their trance by tearful scream of Danielle. Her hold on Sam's hand became deadly as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the corpse. Eyes full of tears ghost girl tried to say huntress' name.

"Sh..Shad...Shadow." brokenly said she letting go of Goth's arm and taking few steps towards dead body. Danny rushed to her and grasping girl's shoulders started to drag her away from this damn wall. Danni screamed and punched him several times reaching out to woman's broken form but was stopped by rough and evil male voice.

"Maybe this will shut you up."

Hard coming steps were heard in the darkness echoing from the walls. Tucker grasped Sam's shoulders strong enough for her to gasp with pain. He recognized this steps and rustle of a long cape. Goth too came to her senses and taking friend's hand run up to Danny who desperately tried to cover up mouth of the frightened little girl. They grouped close to each other hoping that the long shadows of dark room will hide them from this hungry blood-red eyes. Steps were keeping to become closer and clearer until Danny saw the silhouette of his worst nightmare and the ultimate enemy. Tall masculine ghost came from the darkness like the Death itself. His white-black cape falling to the floor with silent rustle was following him. Light from the "blind" spheres on the walls shown the well-known silver symbol In the middle of his black wide chest. D with dark P inside. The emblem of someone who this monster used to be once. Long flaming hairs lighten up his pale blue skin making shades under his red eyes deeper. His lips were placed in the evil grin showing his sharp fangs. He was laughing at the corpse of the woman on the floor in puddle of her own blood. It's been a long time since he killed someone. Dan almost forgot how wonderful it felt to take someone's life, to destroy something.

"The pity excuse of a hunter." hissed Phantom stopping in front of a broken figure. "Even that fool Valerie was much more interesting than you."

He slightly pushed the body of woman with his leg expecting some kind of reaction. But it never come. She was dead. _'Well, that was a short game.'_ thought Dan to himself sighing sadly and casting a very disappointed look at his "toy". He can always find a new one, but... _'It would have been fun to keep you alive a bit longer. Now I'm just going to die bored.'_ He slowly raised his right hand cracking with green flames. Eyes never left the corpse.

"Burning bodies are the best." loudly said Phantom with evil smile. "We don't want this to start rout, do we?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker closed their eyes not wanting to see this. They were freaking lucky that attention of their enemy was on the woman right now. They had a chance to get out of here. But how? It's not real to Dan not to notice a large clock-like portal. Maybe use one of Clockwork's time-spheres? To obvious. Searching for plan Danny hasn't notice then little ghost girl got rid of his hold on her mouth. But her loud angry voice was enough for him to understand his big mistake.

"Get away from her!" screamed Danni freeing herself from cousin's grasp. "Don't you dare you monster!"

She run to Dan's side with hands full of energy, but in the last moment Sam caught her pulling ghost girl to herself and trying to cover her mouth again. But too late. Blood-red eyes were staring at them with real surprise and anger. Tuck felt his heart fell. That's it, the end. Danny being as fast as a lightning placed himself between his friends and that crazed-malicious-not-so-future. He was the only obstacle on Dan's way.

"Well-well-well. What do we have here?" chuckled Phantom turning fully to his new opponents. "If it's not my weakling past-self and his pity sidekicks. How sweet of you to come here. I thought I would have to find you all but you just came here on your own. Just for me to kill you all."

"Don't come any closer!" yelled the ghost boy getting in his fighting position and trying to cover his friends. "I warn you! I've beaten you once, can do it again! How did you get out any way?"

Dan laughed silently and pulled out a broken crumpled Fenton Thermos from somewhere under his cape. Goth's eyes widened at the sight of this thing. Nearly black colored Thermos looked like it has blown up from the inside that probably was true. Girl was surprised it's been holding Dan for so long.

"Did you really thought THIS will hold me forever?" Phantom cast a disgusting look at the thing in his hand. "Are you an idiot or you're pretending to be?"

He laughed with this malicious laugh full of madness and cold that still hunt Danny in his worst nightmares and closed his hand tightly crushing remains of his previous short-time jail. Metal chunks fell to the floor with sickening ring getting all attention of three young heroes. But one step from their enemy brought all looks to him immediately.

"Now to the business." said Dan clenching his hands in fists and chuckling to himself. "I've been waiting for this for too long."

"You need to go through me first!" screamed Danny with burning eyes and flared up his hands with ectoenergy.

"It's easy to do!" grinned Phantom coming closer to his prey carefully like a hunting beast. "Easy, fast and very painful."

Danni in Sam's hands looked around with panic searching for the Master of Time. Now then Shadow was dead he was their last hope for saving. Green eyes of a little girl for few seconds stopped on a lifeless body of huntress. Hot tears stung her cheeks. This is not right. Shadow couldn't die so simply. She was way too strong for that. And she promised her... Dan noticed that Danielle's look and traced it to the corpse. He then stopped and looking at the girl hissed angrily.

"What? Are you crying because of this nonsense?" asked villain slightly nodding his head in dead body's side. "You would better be worried about yourself freak."

"Shut up!" yelled ghost girl getting out of Goth's hold. "You nothing comparing to her! Shadow's way too stronger than you! She's not dead!"

"Shadow?" re-asked the ultimate enemy raising one brow. "That's the name of this bitch? Ha, very original."

"Danni, please be here." asked Sam getting in front of the girl and closer to Danny. Tucker holding his time medallion with one hand was ready to pull out his Fenton Ray with another one. His heart was beating so fast and strong that noise was echoing in his ears, throat felt very dry. He never thought that all their worry will come true and they'll have to fight such a dangerous enemy again. And who was that Shadow? But maybe it's not important right now since she's dead. Even though she had some of his respect for try to fight Dan alone.

"Stop this useless comedy!" roared Phantom raising up his hand surrounded with flames. "And Clockwork is not here to help you!"

Danny was ready to create ectoshell and to push his friends away for their own safety then some strange noises and movements from behind his enemy's back caught his attention. Something cracked and then there was a clapping like someone gave one signal applause. A dark unfamiliar figure rose behind Dan. Four pairs of surprised eyes shot back at it in the darkness. Attention of teens was all on that stranger. Dan was surprised too so he turned around forgetting about his prey for some time.

"Hey, candle spook." said deep female voice full of cold sarcasm. "Isn't it too early to throw me away from this?"

Behind villain's back in fighting position stood that same woman from the early time. But she didn't look like a corpse at all. Blood on her clothes and the floor was gone and by the way she was keeping herself together her back wasn't broken. Not a sigh of snapped spine. But one big crack crossed glasses of her helmet going from her forehead and to chin. Through small hall in glass one slightly frowned violet eye was staring at Dan with anger and concentration.

"Shadow!" happily screamed Danielle smiling with wide smile that could really hurt her face. "You're alive!"

"I hate to heal my bones." said woman ignoring child and still staring at ghost with no fear at all. "And you greeny just threw me in the wall breaking my spine in two. I hope you understand that I can't let you go with this."

"So bitch is still alive. Well-well." snarled Phantom loosing all his interest in small teen and getting exited by this new prey. "So you're not human. Who are you then? A freak?"

"Are you going to babble the whole day? Or are we going to have some fun?" asked Shadow clenching her fists and showing her hands forward with a slight rustle of her shoulder-length gloves. Visible violet eye was burning with anger ready to burn through her opponent. Patch of raven-black hair fell out from under her helmet and fell upon her long lashes slightly getting on the way of her vision. Dan chuckled and decided that it indeed would be much more fun than to mess with kids. _'They won't get anyway, I can always hunt them down. And here is my chance to train after years of my captive.'_ thought he cracking his fingers together and scanning this huntress. He had no chance to do it before Shadow attacked him from nowhere. Well, she wasn't so bad herself, physically. Tall with strong long legs in black thigh-length boots, with not so bad curves and figure. Female-ish, he would say. Not so small and not so large chest covered with tight dark-grey top with dark lines in sides and white spot in the middle. Thighs in shorts of the same color and with the same markings visibly masculine. Seems like she's a good girl, went on all trainings. Her waist was open to his view and he could see her slight six packs. Hunt, Dan guessed. Seeing her position it was obvious that she knew some martial arts. Well-bild machine for ghost-hunting. It's been a long time since he met someone like this. Yeah, it's clearly not Valerie. Red huntress was obsessed with her weapons and never left to hunt without some really big gun or bazooka. And this woman had no such things. One little box on her black belt on the left side and another one on the right thigh. So she preferred physical methods of hunting. Great!

"Are you done checking me out?" asked slightly irritated voice of a black-clothed woman. "Come here, ghosty-poo."

"Are you sure you want it?" chuckling asked villain ready to rush her down. "You do like to fly, don't you?"

Three teens were staring at the sight in ftont of the stunned. They couldn't tear their eyes from Shadow. She was talking to Dan so simply as if he was some annoying fly. Was woman that strong? Then why did she let him to blow her in the wall? And what does it mean, "to heal bones"? Was it some kind of a supernatural power or something like this? So many questions and no answers at all. And it seems like Danni knows her very well. The ghost girl stood beside Danny with a very proud look and evil grin, hands on her hips, chest puffed. She was sure that Phantom will go down in some minutes. _'Oh yeah, Shadow will show him.'_ thought little girl to herself watching the huntress standing in front of an angry Dan. _'There is no ghost that Shadow can't beat.'_

Both huntress and Phantom were watching each other waiting for some unexpected attacks and kicks. Nobody moved, eyes locked on the opponent. They were ready to fight and no matter how long it will take to win. The air between them seemed to froze, the tension was so strong you could cut it with knife. In the silence of the dark room you could hear only slight tickling of clock on the walls. And suddenly as if some invisible judge's given out a sigh of start they rushed at each other with loud war cries. Silent gasps of the side watchers never reached their ears. But then all was ruined with one thunderous voice coming from above.

"ENOUGH!"

Both fighters immediately stopped and looked up to see right through darkness. Danny, Sam and Tucker started to search around for a source of this new familiar voice. Danni smiling looked up and met with crimson eyes of a ghost that she's been wanting to see ever since she's gone though this time portal.

"Clockwork!" happily yelled pointing at him. Danny followed her hand and saw the Master of Time in his old man form silently lowering to them. His long dark-purple cape flowered behind his back. Strong hand was clenched around his time-staff. Sam and Tuck let out a sigh of relief knowing this powerful ghost was on their side. Dan snarled at the sight of his short-time guardian. He wanted so much to tear open the throat of this inflated idiot. For all that time that Phantom's been captured inside a little metal object that old fool has been bubbling about his future and past, reproaching and reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. _'Yeah, as if.'_ thought Dan every time then the regular lecture's started again. And then the Observants come to teach him too... Oh, that was that times then he really missed the taste of blood and screams of pain and terror. There was a raging malice inside of him. He wanted nothing, but to destroy and to kill. Everything and everyone. But... _'Now then I'm free all my wishes and desires can come to reality'_. Phantom smirked at this thought and looking at Clockwork fired up his hands with green rays of energy.

"I wouldn't do it." said the Master of time calmly pointing his staff at Dan's hands. "After all it was me who asked the Council to let you free."

"WHAT?" all teens screamed at the same time. Danny felt his left eye twitching.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" screamed he taking few steps to Clockwork but noticing the look Dan's given him stood back to close his friends with his own body. "Why did you let this psycho out?"

"Danny's right." agreed Tuck from behind the back of the halfa boy. "That bad guy tried to kill us!"

Clocwork nodded letting them know that he will explain everything latter and lowered himself to the ground just between the ghostly monster and very angry huntress. He looked them over with the stern look of a teacher who was lecturing his bad pupils. Both opponents answered him with very unkind looks. They didn't like him observing them so calmly. Even though he would never admit it even to himself Dan was slightly afraid of the Master of Time. Maybe he really, like really-really, wanted to tear this ghost apart Phantom won't risk his own safety then Clockwork had his time-staff in hands. The ancient spirit could easy shut someone up with just one look. Shadow watching the time ghost decided to find out everything that was going on here. The last that she remembered was going in the ruins of Old Amity Park to hunt. But then there was a flash of light and big blow and she found herself here in this dark tower facing that "hottie" masculine ghost. _'And who is this dork with strange stick?'_ thought she to herself raising an eyebrow.

"I think I never told you to start a fight, miss." said Clockwork changing his form to young man and looking sharply at the huntress. "You choose to act on your own."

Then he looked at Dan and his red eyes narrowed like he was a disappointed father. Villain shivered, but answered with a cold full of hatred look. Fists clenched with crack of fingers. Now or never!

"It's not a good idea, Dan." calmly said all-knowing Clockwork raising his staff. "Besides we have a bigger problem than your hatred to me."

"Why should I listen to you?" asked ghost angrily ready to jump. "Give me one good reason."

"Your own existence depend on it." said the ancient spirit admitting with a slight pleasure that Dan shivered and looked shocked. "But not just yours. But of all of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam coming closer to him and ignoring her boyfriend's warning crossed hands on her chest. "What's going on here?"

"I'm interested too." said Danni standing beside Goth and putting her hands just like her friend. Tucker and Danny exchanged looks and looked at the sight before them. Two girls with determined look stood before the Master of Time which placed himself between the two completely crazy persons one of whom was Dan Phantom, the destroyer of the world and the murderer of human race, and the other was a stranger-hunter with big amount of sarcasm. Does it look like a normal thing? Maybe it is, but only for our heroes. The ghost boy got to his girlfriend and looked at the time ghost with plea wanting to know that's going on here.

"I'll explain everything if you're ready to hear it." said Clockwork throwing a critical look at Dan and clenching his staff. Phantom just chuckled looking back and crossed his hands on chest.

"Go on, shoot." smiled he shaking his head. "I have all time to kill you. Consider it as your last word."

Shadow threw one of her the most feared look at the ghost man through now-child Clockwork's shoulder. Maybe she doesn't know everything about this guy or child with stuff, but she sure knows who Dan is. If she has to chose between them the clock-ghost will be her only choice. The ancient spirit ignoring harsh words of the villain flew up to the one of his time spheres and touched glass surface. The sphere slowly filled with a poisoning green glow and soon showed old black clock surrounded by dark evil aura. It was so strong that it was perfectly visible. Clock face was covered with many little and bigger cracks, two ugly nearly broken hands were silently running across it above merely visible numbers. Its slow calm ticking caused cold and horror to rise in Danny's heart. He nearly jumped with surprise then he saw the same fear on Clockwork's face. Tucker looked at them strangely not getting that was going on. He never felt anything then he's seen that clocks. Sam was watching Dan and Shadow closely. They were too calm. Her whole attention was focused on malicious ghost.

"And?" asked spirit of destruction laughing. "Is this a problem? Are you playing tricks with me?"

His blood-red eyes locked on the Master of Time who was watching dark clock with worry.

"It's not only about the clock." sighed ancient ghost turning to them ready to give a long explanation. "The main problem is that they mean. Every living and unliving being has its own time. That amount of years, days and hours to exist. Everything has its own clocks. All animals, plant and humans. This is "living" clocks. Even ghosts have it, but they're called "ghostly" clocks. The only deference between them is that the ghostly clock has only second hand of time. Spirits don't have hours and minutes to limit their time, seconds can run endlessly then their don't comb in minutes and hours. That's why ghosts have the whole time to finish their unfinished occasions. When hands in clocks stopped the life of their owners ends, ghosts after the stop of second hand disappear. To say the truth, spirits go away to the next level there they stay forever and clocks disappear. All this things are here."

He touched sphere and it showed a dark big dusty room somewhere in the deep inside this old tower with no windows, the only sources of light were many clock faces. They all ticked with different force and speed. Each showed its own time. Hands of some clock were stopped many years ago, some of them were still running as fast as time could have let them. All clocks looked different outside, each unique for each owner.

"I'm keeping an eye on them." continued the time ghost taking off his hand from the sphere. "If something bad will happen to clock its owner's life will be ended before his real death-time. And he or she would forcibly become a ghost. And even if I'll be able to get rid of a breakage, owner's life won't be returned. I watch over all clocks for this to never happen. But one thing was forever removed from my storage room to never be found by human or ghost. That was this big dark clock that you've seen. It stopped once before and after this its ticking should have stopped forever. But it never happened. And problem is who it belongs to.

"Oh come on." sighed Dan tired of this endless lecture. "Tell already!"

"The owners of this clock is a race of the dangerous predatory creatures, Darks." said the Master of Time ignoring Phantom's intervention. "This powerful creatures can't be considered as living or unliving being. Their creation goes deep in the darkness of legends and history. Darks have been created in the times when the great Chaos was still young. When the world, just like you know it, just started to form. When there was no up and down, everything was alike. Darkness and Light were the one and the same and Darks soon got used to non-changing condition of the Chaos. All that they needed was the Chaos, disorder and confusion. They drunk chaos, they ate chaos, they lived with this like you do with water and air. But soon came this time when the Chaos started to overcome itself. The general distribution of the original substance in the parts of the modern world has began. Darkness and Light were separated. Long-time disorder started to destroy itself for nothing can last forever. And then Darks have tried to keep the Chaos in condition that was more advantageous to them and we, the new race called Spirits, have rose on their way. We were childes of a new formed Order. Many spirits of different forms of the original substance. For example, me. I was created with Time itself. We tried to beat Darks and the changing Chaos helped us. Something new kept being created in it with every second of existence. Many formed worlds became more and more different. And then just to safe themselves Darks tried to keep a part of the original Chaos with them. They hidden in the Darkness from everything that was around them and not knowing it they started to change. This creatures were getting used to shadows and dark and Chaos saved by them started to change in it too. They couldn't let this happen. And then they've gathered all their powers they attacked in hope to return everything in the original Chaos, their only home. Their tried to destroy my tower to get rid of the Time. Attacked my brother Space's temple to destroy the Space. Darks attacked the Council to overcome the Light and the Dark. But we managed to stop them. We trapped them in the under-space and under-time with their favourite Chaos that was changing in the Darkness while me and my brother chained them to the clock of time and the rings of space. I broke this clock in the moment it started to tick. And it stopped, but because of their anti-nature Darks never disappeared. They fell in a condition of a very deep sleep. To wake them up you need a great amount of energy to activate Chaos in their jail. It seemed to be impossible because all existing energy was concentrated in one big stream between all worlds in the Universe. The grate chain of reality. When one member of the chain disappears its energy spreads to the others worlds and helps to full the space between them. The loss of energy was impossible. And we were sure Darks will never come back. But I'm afraid this creatures awake and very alive cause their clock's ticking. And very strong."

"Wait a minute!" said Shadow raising her hands and crossing them in form of 'T'. "Time out! Where did they get energy for this? You said the loss is not possible."

Danni, Sam, Danny and Tucker exchanged with silly looks. Their brains really hurt from all this "Universe problem". Dan raised eyebrow waiting for the end of lecture and his chance to tear this ghost apart.

"I'm afraid that was my fault." said Clockwork in his old man form touching the glass again. And this time ball scared not only Danny, but his friends too. Round thing showed them six humans attached to big red burning containers with boiling souse inside by green glowing rope of ectoplasm. Three adults and three teens with horror in their eyes. That was that moment at the Nasty Burger which they all tried to forget. Seeing this Dan smirked. _'Ah, memories.'_ thought he licking his lower lip. Danny shoot him look full of hatred and anger ready to jump in a fight. But Sam's hand on his right shoulder made him to turn around. Her violet eyes looked at him with comfort and hope as if saying "We're here with you, we're alive." Her warmth run to his arm and he felt himself calm down.

"When I interfered back then I threw away one of the elements of the great chain and placed a new one."said Clockwork sadly. "But the old element with all its energy went into under-time and under-space, in other words, it went in Chaos and wake it up. That's why Darks are back and Chaos will need more and more energy to keep it. We're in danger just like the whole Order. I thought few moments will be enough to pass a catastrophe, but it seems like I made it to be with my own hands."

"So you saved us but put our world in such danger!" screamed Tuck understanding two words: 'world' and 'danger'. "Thank you very much!"

"Tucker!"growled Goth girl punching hard his hand and looking at the now child time-ghost. "Don't listen to him, we're very grateful for our saving. You've done that you thought was right. But I guess everything has its own price."

"So, Clockwork, that's the reason of our problems, right?" asked Danny changing theme of their talk. "Well, i mean disappearance of ghosts and their strange behaviour."

"Yes, I'm afraid." nodded the Master of Time. "Ghosts very sensitive to this kind of things. I think Darks are trying to get as more information as they can. They started to hunt."

"That's all very nice."said Dan obviously tired. "All that blah-blah-blah and everything, but why am I here? Are you expecting me to help you?"

"I can give you, Phantom, two reasons why you should. First one is very simple: you can beat me and all ghosts whoever you'll meet, but you'll never be able to overcome Darks alone. You're not strong enough." said the ancient ghost ignoring Dan's slight protest. "And if you try to pair up with them you'll be destroyed. They're very cruel to their own kind and the presence of some stranger will just scream to kill him. And second reason: you're unique. You exist out of time, which means you have one thing in common with them and it considers as a danger. They'll try to destroy you as fast as you let them. And the answer to question why you can't save yourself alone search in the first reason."

Dan let out a loud throaty growl. Seems like he has no choice. If he'll try to go against this dark guys - he's a corpse (literally); if he'll decide just to wait at side - he's corpse; if he'll try to join them - he's a corpse. Corpse-corpse-corpse! Literally or not. _'Damn this shit!'_ cursed he to himself clenching fists. _'I'm stuck. All that's left is to join Clockwork's little army of kindness, finish this morons together and then freedom. Hell! Lucky damn._'

"Wait a second!" yelled the halfa male staring at the Master of Time with wide eyes. "There is no way he will help us! Never!"

"I'm not happy too, punk." growled Phantom shooting at Danny very evil look. "But we don't have any other choice. So I'll be patient with you."

"Is it a joke?" said Tuck and Sam in unison. "He'll kill us all!"

"Sounds like a very good idea." smirked Dan looking at his ex-friends with hunger. They both shivered and backed off.

"Just try!" challenged the ghost boy pulling Goth closer to him.

"STOP!" screamed deep female voice. "Pardon me for interfering guys, but what the heck am I doing here? I believe you owe me an explanation."

All of them turned to look at the huntress in black. She was looking back with crossed hands on her chest. That's really interesting how she's got in that team in the first place. It was pretty obvious that that Clockwork guy brought her here and because of this global shit, but what did he need her for? Did he want her to be a part of this mission?

"Oh, yes miss Shadow." sighed time-controlling spirit changing to the young man and flying to her side to introduce her. "Your role in this is not the last. I think Danielle already told you about the reason why we need you so much?"

"She just said there was a ghost that needs to be calm." answered huntress glaring at Dan with one amethyst eye. "That's all."

"I told her everything that needed to be told!" said Danni guilty coming to Shadow. "I had no idea about this Darks problem! I swear!"

"Of course Danielle, you didn't know about this. I needed you all to tell you." said Clockwork smiling and placing one hand on woman's shoulder. "Please let me introduce, Shadow the huntress and the last member of our team. Oh, and one more creature out of time."

Teens fell silent with opened mouths. Little ghost girl with white hairs smiled widely. Dan just let himself widened his eyes slightly.

"Wait, I thought you said I was unique." hissed he through his sharp teeth. "How come this bitch out of time too?"

"Look at yourself, dork." growled woman lowering her clenched fists. "You're getting under my nerves. You were really annoying me in my own world and now you're continuing the same here?"

"In your world?" snapped Phantom not getting any of this. "Was that last blow too mush for you to take? I don't even know you! In my own world I was chased by Valerie with her big bazooka only."

"I don't want to agree with him, but he's right." said Danny looking at his anti-future with disgust. "We've been there before and never seen you. You're wrong."

Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Miss Shadow is not wrong. In her world she's fighting ghosts along with miss Grey." said Clockwork explaining this little paradox. "You see the moment I've shown you had two different outcomes depending on the chance how would I interfere or not. You know just one of them. Miss Shadow belongs to another. Your uniqueness is that you were the only difference between two known worlds. And the moment I'd taken you out of your reality both outcomes have become the same and disappeared. And all that I had to do is to fuse you with time medallion. And after this you became the creature out of time."

"What do you mean disappear?" asked huntress lifting her head to look at him. "Like POOF! and nothing?"

"Yes, you could say it. But right know you're out time limit and can choose your life. I don't think you'd like to return to your world."

"Yeah, you're right." sighed she tiredly. "Not the funniest place ever."

"Umm, can we at least know more about you?" asked Tucker taking few steps to her. "Well you're obviously a hot ass-kicking chick, but it's not enough to know the person."

Both friends tugged him back glaring at the poor techno-geek for calling Shadow like this. She so was going to beat the shit out of him. The ghost girl standing beside her cousin smiled with sparks of interest in her eyes. _'She'll show them now! They'll be so shocked.'_ thought she enjoying her knowledge of huntress' identity.

"Hey, doll." called Dan snorting and glaring at woman in black. "How about to show us your face? I want to know how ugly that witch that I'm working with."

"Well, I never insult you for your problem with this." answered she sarcastically ignoring angry Phantom and reaching up to clasps on her neck. "Well, this helmet is useless now anyway, so..."

She carefully unclasped little black belt of her helmet and with one graceful movement took it off letting out long raven-black hair. They fell behind her back reaching to the down of her waist. Helmet fell to the ground with loud metal clang. Then huntress put her long almost covering eyes forelock in its place and she looked at Phantom. Dan felt something fell in his chest in the area there once was his heart. He couldn't fight back his own shock that trapped his mind and body. Behind his back a slight gasp of teens and laugh of a little girl could have been heard, but he never caught it. All his attention was on a figure before him. Phantom couldn't tear his eyes away from the face of this "stranger" in front that tried to cut his now spinning head off just few minutes ago. This pale almost transparent skin, this familiar amethyst eyes with deep black shadows under them and dark-purple on her eyelids, this lips which still were wearing this purple lipstick. This long unruled hairs in his memories were always straight and short. Her face is older now, but still it all hers. New hard look and coldness appeared in her eyes, but no wrinkles and scars at all. The vision of a girl that she once was in his mind was replaced with an image of a strong-willed and dangerous woman before him. That's not her! It can't be! She... He saw her die with his own eyes. He's seen how her body disappeared in the raged fire. Her name. The name he's been trying to forget all this long years. The name that broke him every time when he accidentally looked at the stone statue with inscription "Gone, but not forgotten." Name... He felt his lips whispering it right now and he had no control to stop it.

"Sam?..."

**As always R&R, please=))) Hope you enjoyed it))**


	6. Chapter 6 Well forgotten old times

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry for being quite for so long... I kinds lost my inspiration... But now I'm here! And ready to make a new chappie! xD Warning! There are few harsh words in it... just to let you know. As always hope you'll like it))) And once again a help:**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Inner voice

**Let's start! DP is not mine and I'm not BH (whew, thanks God), all I own is a plot.**

**Chapter 5**

Well forgotten old times

The moment huntress took her helmet off, Danny felt the air in his lungs being sucked out. Sam shivered and her hold on his shoulder grew tighter. Tucker standing clouse to him chocked and started to cough. That strange dark woman is SAM?! The ghost boy with wide green eyes was staring at the adult version of his girlfriend. This violet eyes and this purple lipstick on her lips, this long black hair and her pale almost glowing skin... This can't be true! She had survived that big deadly explosion and had become a ghost-huntress? But how? The very sorce of the raging flames was right above her left shoulder. She should have died first.  
Goth girl pushing herself away from her boyfriend stared at "older herself" with wide scared eyes. Never had thought it would be that way. Like in some strange mirror. One older evilself of her Danny was already enough, but now this woman too. One good thing is that she seems to be in a good guy category. Not a villian. Even though the huntress was very sarcastic and cold. Technogeek'd stoped coughing and lifted his wide green-blue eyes at the woman in a black uniform. He just called an older version of his best friend's girlfriend a hot chick. '_That's it. I'm doomed._' thought he to himself in fear. But if forget the whole "older Sam" thing this Shadow is very hot and gorgeous looking female. '_Like always Danny gets the best._' smirked Tuck watching after their new friend. He noticed that Danni didn't seem to be as surprised as they were. Completelly opposite she's been expecting this. Little girl smiled widely looking at the huntress with proud in her glowing green eyes. Teens have been pulled out of their shock by almost silent whispering voice of Dan.

"Sam?"

Phantom had no idea why he'd said that. Something inside him decided it was nasessury. The new feeling. Something close to being shy. And that annoying voice came back, but still said nothing just made it's presence known. The strange thing was that the sight of the 15 year old Sam, that stood behind his back, caused nothing in him. Just a need to tear her apart to make Danny suffer. Then why this woman infront of him made his chest ache? As if there was still a beating heart under his ghostly flash. As if he was waiting for something. But what? That she'll smile and say "Hi there, old buddy"? Or that she will be angry and will start to insult him and blame all her problems on him? Whatever he was expecting it never was that happened next. The moment woman's heared him calling her that name her eyes grew dangerously dark. She frowned antil the tips of her brows almost crossed. Her lips became thin, hands formed in fists. She was furious now.

"What the hell is your problem?!" growled she staring the ghost down. "Is it your way of annoying me in all of the realms?! Or is it a major mental problem of all your alternate versions?! My name is Shadow! Not Sam, not Sammy, not Sammykins, not Samantha or whatever nicknames you've made up for me! Read my lips! I'm Shadow! S.H.A.D.O.W. Shadow!"

"What?" asked Dan slowlly loosing his patience because of being shout at. "It's your name! Sam!"

"Just say it again and I'll rip your stupid head off!" answered huntress showing her fist in his face. "You're getting too far!"

Her anger wasn't fake. She really was ready to jump Dan down and broke some of his ecto-bones. Danny exchanged a suprised look with his friends. What does it mean? Why did Shadow rejected the fact that she's Sam? They even look alike not to mention the whole black-style-thing. Both boys not finding answers in each others blank looks turned to their gothic friend with hope to find some logic from her. The girl just rased a brow not knowing that they wanted.

"What are you looking at?" she looked between them. "I have no idea that's going on here!"

Her loud protest brought attention of the black huntress to herself. Shadow'd shot the last dangerous look at Dan and turned around to look at the teens with unfaked curiosity. She had no time to study them before. First she's been frown in the wall and then there was a long boring lection about time, space and fate. Right now it's a good moment to know them better. The first in her sight was a tall green-eyed teen with snow white hair in the black white spandex jumpsuit. His well bilt for his own age body was radiating with gentle glow that was really familiar to her. And he reminded huntress of someone. Someone she knew before. Boy's glowing eyes met hers with a little sign of shyness and second later turned to the floor. '_Ghost_', was all that her rational mind's told her. Seems like this is that famous half-ghost superhero cousin that Danni's been telling her about at their meetings. Danny, if she's correct. The naxt thing woman's noticed was his hand gently hugging a girl of his age about her waist closer to him. Woman's amethist eyes slowly lifted from goth's waist to her face. Well this was a slim tall girl with a big passion to dark things and black clothes. Not so strong by the sight but very stoick and confidently standing on her feet. Few hard trainings and she'll have a chance at having more curves than now. Slightly chuckling at her own thoughts huntress took a good look at gothic teen's face and felt a chil run down her spine. That was her face! But younger and more naive. This wide violet eyes held no sight of the horror that Shadow had to live through, she had no scars and bruses on her pale skin, darker shade of purple almoust black hair were short and straight. Shadow unwillingly remembered that statui that she naturally had seen just once in her whole life when she and Valerie were on their regular night patroul on a new territory. This girl was there. The writing said "Gone, but not forgoten" which means that goth chick's dead in huntress' world. But maybe she's a really good copy or...

"Who are you?" asked Shadow helding a shocked look at girl's face. Teen just raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Sam. Sam Manson." answered goth little nervously. "And it seems like you're too. Just my unreal future."

"Well, just like I told ya." snorted Dan crossing hands on his wide chest. Shadow paied him none of her attention still looking at Sam.

"You mean you're..." then she looked at the half ghost. "And you...You all... And I..."

She suddenly felt really tired. Shadow closed her eyes and letting out a small growl pressed a hand to her forehead trying to supress a coming headache. All was so confusing. If what that little goth said was true that means she was handing out with a ghost then she was younger and the whole 'old friends' bullshits Phantom from her world has been telling her were actually true. Arrgh, it's just a killing shit! Teens looked at each other. That woman in black uniform is acting just like as if she's trying hard to remember something or deciding what to do with this new information. Maybe... If she really is Sam and still says that she's not then that means just one thing. Amnesia. _'Well it seems like that big BOOM! in her world caused her a loss of her memories. It can be true.'_ thought Danny to himself not averting his eyes from his friends. All three looked at Danielle in hope to find a positive answer but little ghost just shook her head. She wasn't aware of this part of huntress' story. Just that Shad was really different from Sam Manson. Evil Phantom looked at Clockwork waiting for an explaration as well, but the anciest spirit just slightly nodded in reply letting a dangerous ghost find an answer himself.

"Bullshit! Just a fucking bullshit!" said an angry huntress then she opened her eyes and looked at the three startled teens. "You can't be me! You're dead. I've seen your gravestone on the square. And if you ask me I'm not looking like a corpse at all. Or are you going to disagree?"

"But you're both very similar!" interupted Tucker wanting to calm her a little. "Maybe our Sam is not your pastself, but you still have so much in common with her. You're still her adult version."

"Who's asking you?!" the huntress snapped at him and for the first time locked her dangerously turning in slits eyes on the technogeek in a traffic light-style clothes with scared wide green-blue eyes behind the big ridiculous glasses. "You! You're dead too! I've seen your stone there too."

"He's alive, more than ever." said Danny taking some steps to the woman. "We're all alive. It's just you're from the different world. In your reality Tucker is dead and not only he. But all my family and Sam."

For a tiny second his eyes flashed with hurt and pain. Thoughts of that time still caused him fear and a lot of sleepless long nights. And this monument Shadow was talking about still hunted the ghost boy in his dark and worst nightmares. He could close his eyes and see it right now. The youth hopped he will never see this or hear about that times again.

"Have you ever thought about a possibility of the girl of this statui to survive the explosion. What if this mysterious Sam Manson is you?" edded he hoping to convice her. Brased woman took step back and tilting her head to the side looked at the white-haired teen with interest. He held something very familiar to him. She'd seen this face somethere before. The right guess that struck her as a lightining made her speachless. Shadow quickly looked at Dan then at Danny. She kept switching her look between their faces until the realization stuck in and anger again consumed her whole.

"You are him! And if she's me, then I was..." huntress stammered for a second with disgust whriting across her face understanding that she was going to say. "I was hanging out with a ghost. And the Phantom really was my old friend. Ahhh... Bleh..."

"Welcome back, Sammy." smirked Dan spreeding his arms wide open. "Don't you wanna give a hug to your old friend?"

"Shut up!" barked Shadow looking at him with eyes that could shook a mountain until there is nothing left of it. "Maybe I have no past, but I won't let you make jokes about it."

Having coolen up the woman in black turned her cold and liveless eyes at Sam and said slowly:  
"Listen here. If I'm in some weird way is you, which can be a total lie mind you, then I want to remember it myself. I have no need in a new fake memories. But if you're lying to me then be sure I'll be the one to snape your and your friend's necks in halfes."

Sam gulped feeling Tucker's slightly shaking hands on her shoulders. Shocked Danny looked at the huntress trying to understand her words. Danni for the first time during their conversation looked surprised. Seems like she wasn't expecting such a reaction of her older friend. The ringing silence in a hall has been broken by a significant cough of the Master of Time.

"If you're done I allow myself that we've got a mission waiting for us." said he changing his form once again and trying to ease the tenssion. "Now that we're finished discussing our problem it's time for a business."

"All right, Tick Tock." said the black huntress forcing her cold lifeless eyes to move from the gothgirl to him. Clockwork slightly flinching under her glare nodded and flew up to one of shining green spheres. Touching a glass sureface the Master of Time filled the big glowing ball with his powers just to let it show an unknown part of the Ghost Zone to a fresh formed heroes team. Looking back at the teens across his shoulder he started his long and hard explanation glancing at Shadow at times. Said huntress with unchangable indifference in her eyes was watching how the pictures on a sphere changed themselfes. Dan looking straight at her back smiled to himself. _'This new Sam will be a perfect match to me then we'll finish this stupid comedy.'_ thought the ghost already itching with a pleasure of an upcoming battle. The awkwardness he felt the moment he's seen her has already left without any traces and was replaced with a hunter's passion to hunt and kill. In the whole team Shadow or Sam was the only really good match. Judging by that he's heared and seen before, morals and rights meant to her nearly as much as they meant to him. In some twisted way they were similar even. They both came from the worlds of destruction and pain, both lived through the most painful experience that frew their view of the world in a dust. The only difference is their signs. Shadow gave herself a huge "plus" and judge him with a giant "minus". Phantom smirked. _'She doesn't get it. We surely can be called equal.'_ Is there anything better than the enemy that is so much like you? Except Danny, of course. His younger-self was to much occupied with the thought of protecting his so-called "friends". Dan cringed with disgust at this word. Useless burden.

So then why were you so nervous then Shadow revealed herself to be Sam?

Dan groaned deeply in his throat. There he is, this noisy stupid idiot with another one of his lections. Doesn't he have any vacation or something?

_'I was surprised and that's all.'_ thought the older Phantom clousing his eyes and blocking Clockwork's endless talk. _'Now fuck off.'_

Yeah, was so surprised that for a moment had a hope to be called a friend once again by her.

_'That was a sarcasm. If you're too stupid to get it, then shut up.'_

Yeah-yeah. And now you're standing here, in a round dark room of the Time tower with your younger-self and best friends. It seems like you've been given a second chance.

_'I didn't ask for this. And I have no choice! And don't call them friends! They are all a walking corpces, just don't know about it.'_ smiled Dan showing his sharp fangs.

Of course they're not your friends. 'said the voice sarcastically.' Especially Shadow. You have other plans for her.

_'What do you mean?'_ asked a confused ghost noticing traces of sarcasm. Where is there even a sarcasm from?

Don't play a dumb with me. Shall I remind you that I'm you and can feel everything you've felt then saw her for the first time. And I recognized the feeling, that struck both of us. But it seems like you're gonna find out everything on your own. You're a slowpoke, after all.

_'What was that?! The hell you're talking about?'_ asked Dan, but the answer never came. Their "The talk" was over then Tucker's voice cut it out. Suddenly Phantom felt a burning need to hung this little shit up.

"Wait-wait-wait." said the techno gick raising his hands up and trying desperatelly to catch up with Clockwork's speach. "You want us to go to your brother Space and to find out that does he know about the whole situation? And you want us to bring this creepy dark clocks here? Am I correct?"

The ancient spirit nodded.

"Yes, that's right. If you'll be able to bring them here we'll be able to stop Darks' time." said Clockwork changing his form to an old man. "But don't be fooled by the seemed simpleness of your mission. Space is not your ordinary person. He likes mistery, puzzeles and just love to talk in charades. So I ask you to be patient and wise with him. Don't let your anger rule you. He's the only guardian of the Clock's gates."

"Oh, great." sighed Danny crossing hands on his chest. "Just that we need now, some ancient spirit who we won't be able to understand. The situation we are in is already a mess."

Sam smiling sympathically tapped him on back. Seems like this all work is on her.

"If I'm right, you told us that this clocks are hidden in a place unreachable for a human or a ghost." said Danni looking at the Master of Time in a child form. "So how are you expecting us to bring it here?"

"This two will help you in this hard task." answered Clockwork pointing his staff at Shadow and Dan. They rised their brows questioningly at the same time.

"Ummm... Clock, you completely lost it... I'm a ghost." said Dan sarcastically and pointed behind with his finger at the black huntress. "And she's a human. How are we supposed to do that shit?!"

"I don't want to agree with him, but he's right." sighed Shadow coldly and ignoring a smirk Phantom was flashing at her looked at the ancient spirit. "So, how?"

"Yes, you're both right. No ghost, no human can reach the place with this clock, but only human and ghost that are bond to time and space." answered Clockwork calmly winking at them. "And you're out of time and the only thing that holds you back is space. I think my brother will be able to find a pair of anti-space rings for you."

"Rings?!" asked Phantom and dark huntress at the same time.

"Ohhhh, there is a new couple coming." said Tucker playfully winking at Danny and Sam. His friends looked at him with horror in a wide eyes. Poor Tuck, didn't get that he just barked. Deep throaty growl coming from Dan and crackling of Shadow's fingers forming a fist made him realize his mistake. Numb and mute technogeek covering his big mouth with both hands looket at the vicious ghost and the huntress full of thirst for blood. Both were seething with such hatred and cold, that Tucker felt himself as if shrinking 20 times smaller, than he is.

"So Shadow and Dan will bring the clocks, right?" asked the ghost girl loud enough to focus everyone's attention on herself and cutting off the tension.  
"Right." nodded Clockwork landing behind a huntress and a dark ghost and touching them for shoulders. "You can do it, right?"

"Without the croneyism." grunted Dan shaking off the hand in a glove with a pair of watches. "Who do you think I am? A baby? I can do it myself."  
"Easy enough." answered woman in black."And I don't need a burden."

"Who are you calling a burden, Sammy?" asked Dan snarling at his comrade and showing a razor-sharp fangs.

"There are two of us in this mess, slowpoke. Add, subtract and divide, then you'll find an answer." coldly and sarcastically said Shadow crossing hands other her chest which made Phantom growl even more. Danny and Sam exchanged with worried looks grabbing each other's hand. It was kinda strange to have around two older versions of yourselfs who's doing nothing, but trying to tear each other's throat up. Two **evil** older copies of yourselfs, correct himself Danny since he's thinking of future "Sam" as of a bad person. Judging by the way she was talking and keeping herself distant and cold to others he could easily put her on a bad guys list. 'Doesn't matter that she looks almost like my Sam, she's nothing like her.' thought he to himself tighting his grip on a goth girl's hand.

"Okay." finally finding his voice said Tucker still glancing fearfuly at his older 'friends'. "How are we supposed to get to Space's temple, Clockwork?"

"It's my work to do." answered the ancient spirit pressing a tip of his staff to a nearly glowing sphere which immediately started to show a part of the Ghost Zone that they'd seen before. "I'll open a portal to there for you. You won't be able to reach it on your own. This place lays in an opposite part of the Ghost Zone."

The glowing glass ball flashed with a bright light and two familiar hands of clock appeared in it center changing the sphere in a dial and bringing up a blowing wind. Clockwork moved away from an open hole before looking at his new formed team.

"Remember, bring the clock here. Don't even think about dealing with them yourself." warned he with an anxiety writing across his blue scared face."If something goes wrong come back fast. Danielle, can I leave it to you?"

The white haired ghost girl nodded smiling and flying up in the air disappeared in a bright light of the portal. Tucker covering his eyes and screaming with fear run in after her. Shadow with a raised brow studied the flashing hole and then without any hesitation and sound slipped in a portal glancing back at her 'pray'. Dan grunting and rolling up eyes shook his flaming head and frowning flew in after the huntress. Danny and Sam were the last to leave. Holding hands they readied themselfs to run in a glowing portal, but were stoped by none other than Clockwork himself. Teens looked up at him questioningly waiting for ghost to say or to do something. Whar does he want? And why others weren't meant to hear it?

"I know how hard it for you to travel with your older versions." said the Master of Time looking sadly at the couple. "But you have to understand that it's necessary."

"I'm more worried about Dan attacking my friends." sighed Danny hunging his head and picturing in mind, how Phantom will finish off everyone he once kept dear to him. His girlfriend tightened her hold of his hand making him look at herself. Ghost boy's green eyes meet violet ones full of love and understanding.

"Don't be afraid, Danny. We'll be fine. Do I look like a damsel in destress to you?" reassured she smiling and pointing at herself with a fake offended look. "And I'm sure Tuck and Danni won't let anything happen to them too. And with you leading us we all will be safe."

The ghost teen gave her a small smile not entirely sure of the said words.

"Don't worry, Danny." said Clockwork placing a comforting hand on a youth's shoulder. "I've brought miss Shadow in this realm not just like a suppotring force, but like a warrior who'll be able to keep Phantom under control. She has enough strength for this."

"It will work only if she's on our side." mumbled Danny not raising his head. "What if she'll turn against us? Just like he did turn evil before?"

"I'm sure it won't happen." confidently said the ancient spirit once more changing his form to a child. "Miss Shadow maybe is holding herself as if she's a complete stranger to you, but inside she's the same girl you've known. And not only her. You can trust to me on that. I know everything."  
The Master of Time winked at them mysteriously before flying up in the air.  
Sam and Danny smiling looked at each other and once again holding hands run to the bright light of a glowing wide opened portal. One second and they both disappeared behind the fast running hands of a clock. Soon the portal vanished leaving a glowing sphere in it's place. The glass sureface was showing an image of an old-looking temple. Clockwork sighing flew up to the ball and began to watch and wait that will happen next. Maybe he knew everything, but still was worried for his team. What can he say? That's the nature of the feelings, always going against the all-knowing mind.

**Well, that's all for this time=))) As always R&R=D**


	7. Chapter 7 Without the boundaries

**Okay guys, one new chapter is here! Thank you, for your support=)) Really helping me to not drop this story))) And sorry if my English is not as good as wanted, cause I'm still lurning=D And as always a little help:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Inner voice

**Chapter 6. Without boundaries**

Just a few seconds later the ghost-boy and his girlfriend have emerged through a blinding light of a time portal and found themselves in the center of a big stoney hall full of gold light. Domes of a giant room rose high in the sky making our heroes feel like a little insects. The whole interior looked a lot like the insides of a Egyptian pyramid, which remind Danny of a history rapport he and Sam made before going to the museum with Mr. Lancer and their classmates on an exposition of a Egyptian culture (**AN: "King Tuck"**). Drawings and symbols on the large dusty walls reminded of the ancient Egyptian signs from Earth, but there were some unusual symbols of a different kind, which Sam suspected to be some ancient ghost language. If Clockwork's birth happened at the same time as a nascence of the Time itself, then maybe his brother Space's birth was made by an origin of the Space itself. This means his as old as well... Both teens looked around searching for their friends, but there was no one in this big hall except them. No Tucker, no Danni, no one. What the heck?! Danny and Sam were a minute later to enter a time portal.

"Hey, guys!" called ghost-boy, holding Goth's hand and taking few steps forward on a yellow sand. For an answer there was an echo, ringing off the stone walls, surrounding them. The dark girl looked at him questioningly and, dropping his hand, ran to the large gates on the other side of the room. But as much as she tried to reach them, they seemed to be getting farther. With every taken step they got a meter away. As if it was some strange chase.

"What the..." said Sam, stopping and looking around. Suddenly she caught something black-white in her peripheral vision and, turning around to identify the "thing", bumped into the white-haired half ghost.

"Ouch, Danny! It would have been nice of you if you've warned me before approaching!" yelled Sam rubbing a new bump on her forehead.

"I've been standing here for the whole time and was looking for others. answered a ghost boy resentfully holding his head. "You're the one who turned around without looking and smashed in me."

"What are you talking about?" said the goth slightly annoyed looking at her boyfriend with crossed hands on a chest. "I ran away from you to take a look at the gates. But they just kept getting away. And then I noticed you, turned around and Bam!"

"I never approached you." said Danny with confidence. "Let's just drop this and take a look at this place closely."

Together teens walked through the room thinking where their friends could be. Could the portal send them to different places? When why then they've traveled to Clockwork's tower with Danni it never happened? Maybe the Master of Time has done something to the portal while they were talking? Then why? Trying to find answers the halfa and his girlfriend didn't notice how much they've walked through. But then they raised their heads to look around, they found out, that the gates have never moved any closer to them. They firmly stood on their own place. Both travelers never made ant progress. As if old stones were playing some sick twisted game and always run away. Feeling fear running down their spines, both lovebirds exchanged with scared looks and started to run to an exit. But walls got longer and larger not letting them reach. Then Danny took Sam in his hands bridal style and flew to the gates with every ounce of power that he could find in himself. Drawings on the walls started to glow blue and room got even bigger. And besides as much as it was getting larger in front of our heroes, the shorter it was getting behind them. Soon enough the ghost-boy felt himself grow weaker, but the hall was still too big and long for him. Phantom stopped to catch his breath and noticed, that the room has stopped as well as the gates shining with blue symbols at the unreachable end.

"Danny, I think I know, why we can't leave." said the goth girl pressing herself against his chest and feeling his hard breath. The white-haired boy shook his head tiredly and looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked he interested.

"Well, we're in a Temple of the ghost of the Space, right? said Sam and her boyfriend nodded. "I think the space in this place is distorted. It's free, without any rules or borders. That's why, no matter how hard we try, we can't overcome it."

Danny slowly nodded again and tried his best to let the information to sink in. Oh, it's awesome then you have a SMART girl as your girlfriend. Once again not an argument for Paulina's sake. Okay, now jokes go aside.

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked young Phantom slowly coming down to a sandy floor of an arena.

"I suggest to start see through the symbols on the walls and to try to walk a little part of the room at time." jumping off his hands and cleaning her skirt. "If we can't leave, let's try to find out more about this place. Who knows, maybe Space will show himself to us then?"

Ghostly youth just nodded and summoning two bright glowing blue rings turned back to a 15 year old plain teenager Danny Fenton with unruly black hairs and piercing ice-blue eyes.

"Then let's to not lose the time." said he slightly stammering with fatigue. "Let's finish here first. The sooner we'll do it, the sooner we'll find others. I'm worried for Tuck and Danni.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside old dark corridors with stony low ceiling and thick cracked walls two travelers trying to keep a distance between themselves were making their way as they thought to an exit. The narrow passages and a literal sea of dust were getting at their nerves, turning the observant walk into an attraction of patience. Tall woman in a black clothes, quietly sneaking under heavy ancient stones, was trying to get used to a throaty growl behind her back. Phantom in a black-white uniform was walking after her hitting his head on a low ceiling at times and cursing it every five seconds. His deep voice was already pulling at the huntress' nerves as much as the thought of her 'pray' dogging after her. And after one of his bounces, which reminded her of a thick bump of an ax against a tree, Shadow turned around and sent him a cold hateful look. Is he a dork or he likes to annoy her that much?

"Life hates me." said she crossing hands on a chest in an aggressive manner. "It's the only explanation, why I ended up here with you of all people."

Dan groaning with pain and rubbing his forehead after another one of his meeting with ceiling (keep head low!) smirked showing a razor sharp fangs at her words. Such an irony. '_Funny you're talking about life. You should have turned into a corpse a long time ago._' thought he to himself evilly. '_And if you want to play enemies, then so shall it be. But why not to add some fun?_' Being trapped in that thermos was such a boredom. And he's got a way to entertain himself with this new toy. It's a pity, it won't be for too long.

"I don't see any problem, Sammy." said Dan licking his lower lip and putting hands on a waist. "Quite conversely, we're having a great time here. You, me, the darkness and this little space between us..."

Dark Phantom slowly like an incubus walked up to her and leaned forward pressing his hand against an old stony wall behind huntress' back. His body was hanging over her and deep inside his blood-scarlet eyes held a very unwelcome dirty thoughts. Black clothed woman's face was at the level of his rhythmically raising and falling wide muscular chest and silver DP emblem, shining with a dim glow, let an almost invisible light to touch her pale cheek. Wall of a dark dusty catacombs sent an unpleasant familiar chill running down her bare back. Was it some weird kind of flirting? Knowing he won't notice it under her long black forelock, Shadow rolled her eyes. _'Men.'_ thought she with disgust clear on her face. _'Alive or not they are all the same.'_ How many did she dump? In her world there was an accident then she had to break some of man's bones just to make him go away. It's a pity with this Phantom it won't work. Some liquefied ectoplasm is not as compliant to kicks and blasts as an actual flash and bones. _'Or maybe...'_ she suppressed a sudden urge to smile and to shake her head at the upcoming thought. If he was trying to impress her, then he's lost. Sighing heavy, almost resignedly, huntress laid her hand on his hard chest and gave it a push to look in his face.

"Have you ever heard about a personal space?" asked she with cold sarcasm. "Now, step back and we're not fighting."

Phantom grinned and pressed himself against the wall stronger ignoring a fist on his chest and bringing his pale blue-green face closer to hers. His hot breath caressed the skin of a young huntress. Nothing, but disgust run down her back nearly making her gag.

"Maybe I want to fight. Living is not so funny without little fights." hissed he looking deep into her amethyst eyes. "Don't you think so, Sammy?"

"Don't call me that." warned she with hatred in her words.

"Or what?" growled he challenging her without breaking the contact. "What will you do to me?"

"I don't know." her tone was getting heavy with first signs of anger. "Maybe I'll just start to completely ignore you, Dan-ny."

Hearing her calling him this name, made Phantom froze, evil smile slipped off his paled face. As much as he was getting angrier with every passing second, his eyes kept becoming more dark until they looked like a pair of two glowing blood-red coals. His white flame-hair flared up even stronger, than before. The dark huntress heard the black-gloved hand right above her head clenched in fist. Muscles on his neck, chest and hands strained hard enough for some veins to emerge from under his skin and they were visible even through his black-white costume. Looking at his face with challenge woman in black smirked to herself. _'Just like a match.'_ thought she not even blinking at his dangerous stare. Such a fury and a power and all this for her. _'Oh please, somebody save me.'_

"Never call me this name." growled an angry ghost finding a little control over his body just to not leap at her and tear her apart. "If you do care about your useless life."

"Funny, this should have been my cue." answered Shadow through tightly gripped teeth not averting her eyes from his. "Now, move, Phantom, don't make me make you."

"Be careful, Sam." said Dan with venom dripping off every word. "You're playing with fire. I don't care we were friends before, so there is no reason for me to hold back."

"I'm sorry to upset you, spook, but I don't even believe in this 'old friends' crap you're talking about." said the huntress finding her calm under his gaze. "So you can say, I don't give a shit about it. Now, move!"

She shoved him hard away, laying a strong punch on his chest, and, without turning back to look at him, continued to walk in the darkness of a dusty corridor not waiting for her 'partner' to come after. Her steps echoed from the walls taunting him. Ghost's low growling was the only sign of him walking after her like a predator on a hunting trip. Shadow not used to be playing 'a pray' was ready for any Phantom's attacks, but thought better to warn him of a possible punishment. After all they need him 'alive'.

"Don't even think about any tricks." hissed she noticing a faint green glow on the walls. "Even in this tight space I still have at least 12 ways of calming you down, if you understand me."

Dan snorted lowering his full of green poison energy hand and rubbing his chest in a place there she had hit him. _'Good punch.'_ thought he to himself staring at the huntress' back. _'Then everything will be ended, I'll make sure to find out how good can you calm someone down.'_ Evil smirk touched his thin lips.

* * *

"Ow man, again this statue! I told you, we're walking in circles!" yelled Tucker looking at the stone figure of an unknown young woman in a 20th time probably, that started to annoy him already. He and Danni after stepping out of the portal found themselves in front of a very interesting temple visually similar to one of the Seven Greatest Miracles of Earth, a Semiramide with beautiful gardens and additional little buildings surrounded by a deep darkness of the Ghost Zone. And there was no one around. Then they've just arrived the technogeek started to scream and run in circles in panic, until Danielle slapped some senses in him and they both decided to observe the area. The young man in a red beret spotted a large gates. They were decorated by two giant headless statues. But no matter that they've done, teens couldn't reach the enter. Were they walking, running or flying, the gates stood firm on their own place, but were still getting farther. Then friends decided to drop this chase and walk along the walls of a temple to find another enter (Tucker suggested there had to be the secret enter, just in case of a fire. Try to guess what he's got from Danni.). Since that time they've been walking senselessly in circles on this 'yard' without any chance to go inside. With every passing circle, the hope was growing thinner and thinner. And this statues were becoming more and more annoying with each passing second.

"What else can we do?" said a little girl angry and looked at the teen tiredly. "We can't enter. So we're going to find another one no matter what!"

"I think Clockwork's made a mistake somewhere. And there is nothing here." mumbled Tuck searching something on his PDA.

"He couldn't!" screamed the white-haired ghost girl flying up and punching the technogeek in a shoulder. "He sent us here on a mission and I'm not going to back up."

"Then where is Danny and others?" asked the youth rubbing his hand and ignoring a peeping computer. "Or we're here alone?"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere." said Danni lowering her head. "And we have to find them. Even if we won't be able to enter the Temple we still can meet our friends."

"I'm more worried about Dan Phantom." fighting fear back, said Tuck looking at his PDA, as if it somehow has changed and become more interesting. "I have a feeling he's planning something bad and we can't do anything to stop him."

"Shadow can take care of him and his plans." answered the ghost girl with confidence putting her hands on a waist. "It's one of the reasons why Clockwork has chosen her for our team."

"How do you know for sure?" raised an eyebrow the technogeek. "And when did you two become such a good friends?"

"I know her pretty well. She never runs from a challenge and too much of a workaholic. If she said she will look out for Phantom, she'll do it well." said Danni ignoring the mane question. It's for her to know and for them to find out.

"You do realize that Dan is some twisted dark way is Danny, right?" asked Tucker musingly straightening his beret and rubbing the back of his head. "You won't be confused? Well, it's just that you care so much for Danny and..."

"I can see the differences, thank you. Dan is mean, evil, rude ghost and Danny is a kind boy, my dear cousin. Do you even need to ask?" said a little girl cutting him out and pouting. "But I really need to give Danny some fashion advice. You know, for a future sake. Because this version looks awful."

"Yeah, right." winked at her Tucker laughing and imagining the looks on the faces of both Phantoms. It's a good thing they're not here to hear her, one of them for sure would have smashed Danni in a wall._ 'How are Danny and Sam?'_ thought the teen with glasses tightening straps of a big backpack full of every kind of electronics._ 'I hope they'll be fine. I have no idea that this new Sam has in mind, but I can imagine Dan's plans. Dare I hope for the both pairs to not be stuck together?"_  
His anxious thoughts were cut out by an alarming scream of Danielle. Tucker turned around and saw the ghost girl on his left side with wide scared green glowing eyes. She shivering pointed a finger at a tall mysterious dark figure cuddled in a ragged black long coat silently floating before them. Black long hood was hiding creature's face letting them see nothing, but darkness, thin veiny hands, covered by almost transparent pale skin, with a long sharp claw on each ugly hooked finger were visible from under torn patches of a black cloth. The stranger floated above the ground letting them understand what exactly it was. Lower parts of his coat were disappearing in the air and seemed to blend into the space itself. Warning hissing was coming from the figure. Danni took a defensive pose blocking Tuck from the view and prepared two glowing neon green ectoblasts. Tall teen behind her back forcing the scream back down his throat threw his backpack on the ground and taking out the famous Fenton Thermos got ready to fight. _'I knew it was too good to last this long!'_

* * *

Noticing something glowing deep inside the corridor, Shadow stopped and took the right pose for a jump letting her feelings to get sharper. Dan looking to sides didn't see her stopping and bumped into the huntress' back letting out a short ouch! (**AN: wtf?**).

"Hey!" growled he holding his shoulder. "Tell then you stop!"

"Shut up!" hissed the woman hitting him in a chest with her elbow and pointing at the darkness before them. "I can sense something there."

Suppressing a wild need to growl at her and to kick her even stronger, Phantom forced himself to look deep in the corridor. His sharp blood-red eyes soon enough got used to the darkness and caught a pair of faintly glowing pale yellow flames floating a foot or more above the floor. Tiny glowing points sparkled watching the huntress and the ghost. Nothing else was as strange as that. Then little chill run across the floor straight to travelers' legs. As if this is not too normal for a catacombs?

"And?" asked Phantom raising an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"You may think whatever you want, but I feel something's wrong." answered Shadow not letting the strange thing to slip off her hard stare. "Can you give a little light?"

"What would you've been doing without me?" smirked Dan lifting a hand full of a green sparkling flame.

"Maybe living happily ever after." coldly said the black-haired woman not even looking at him and slowly lowering her right hand to a long holster on her thigh. The clasp quietly opened under the firm touch of thin long fingers and metal send a cold feeling running up her gloved hand.

"That was a rhetorical question." grumbled Dan sending an ectoblast flying deep inside the darkness of a corridor, passing by her shoulder. Even though he's been tempted to burn some of her back.

"And that was a sarcasm." whispered the black huntress watching the green ball turn into a bright flash lighting everything around them like a sun light, but with a green color. In a flash Shadow's eyes finally saw that 'thing' hiding in a dark. A tall figure in a black torn robe with long hood hanging down from its bony shoulders. The creature was similar to a skeleton covered with a thin seared skin with two glowing yellow orbits. 'Eyes' of the monster flashed brighter with horror and, letting out a piteous yelp, it covered its face with bony long clawed hands trying to block the neon-green light. His painful scream was similar to a screech of the wheels against the ground. Long disgusting tongue dropped from inside his mouth and sharp teeth shown themselves from under dry lips in a grimace of pain. The tall huntress heard Phantom behind her back cursed quietly and got ready to fight summoning power to his flared up fists. Her hand automatically closed around the cold handle of her weapon.

"Crap." said she taking out a small thick metallic stick from a holster with green buttons on a side. Dan raised an eyebrow questioningly at the sight of her weapon.

"That's all?" asked he watching her tighten her hold. "So I'm going to do all the work by myself?"

"Don't judge me by looks." warned the woman with long black hairs watching the light of the previous blast to dim, letting the darkness to take over. The monster hurried to hid in it once again wrapping shadows around itself like a dark cover and lifted angry eyes at the travelers. Now they were glowing bright red. To huntress' dislike other floating scarlet points flared alive behind the strange creature showing more of this things. At least six or maybe even more. All of them hissed at the woman and the ghost with hatred.

"Finally, some fun." smirked the Dark Phantom behind the back of the huntress, letting his scarlet eyes glow as much as theirs and clenching his hands into fists. "I'm tired of walking. It's time for some fighting."

* * *

Sam slowly traced her delicate finger over the drawings feeling how deep they were carved in a stone. A strange symbol in a form of a magical bird caught her eye and, rubbing her chin, the goth tried to remember, what exactly it reminded her of, and what could it mean. Danny squatting down buried his hands in a sand under one of the columns supporting the domes. On a visible part of the stone he could see unfinished writing and the raven-haired teen tried to look at it closer. Unfortunately nor he, nor the goth girl could read it, so the meaning of this lines was still hidden. Some of the symbols were identical to the Egyptian ones, but the others ovals, hooks and sticks were a mess and caused nothing, but a headache.

"So you think Tucker, Danni and others are fine?" asked the young halfa not even lifting an eye off the drawings. "It's not like I'm worrying about Dan... but..."

"I don't know, Danny." answered Sam sighing and sending a single look at his side. "But I'm sure everything not as scary as you thought up. Don't worry that much. There is still someone to take care about him."

"I know. Just..." sighed the ghost boy raising to his feet and cleaning blue jeans. "I'm worried. We had to move on from here and meet up with them a long time ago, but instead we're stuck here and still are trying to read the symbols, that we can't even understand. Don't you think, it's kinda stupid?"

"What else can we do?" asked the goth looking at the wall. "You've seen that happens every time we're trying to get out... Aha!"

"What is it?" asked Danny running up to her and staring at the stone. The girl silently pointed at the drawing of a golden circle in the center of a long unrecognizable writing in black paint. It was craved in a stone as if made to protrude from the wall like a button. Maybe it's some secret passage?

"Maybe it's a way to get out of here?" assumed halfa reaching for it to touch and pressing lightly on it.

"Wait, Danny, this can be a trap!" screamed Sam, but was too late. The floor under their feet started to move, sand jumping and scratching their legs painfully, the walls surrounding them started to shake as if ready to fall at any minute. Dust and big rocks started to fall from the shaking ceiling. The goth yelped tugging at her boyfriend's shirt and pulling him to her side at the sight of the falling massive boulders, columns around them dangled with awful rumble. In a far corner of the room two statues of the ghost worriers in a golden armors buried under the sand to their waists started to shiver and opened their angry glowing blue eyes. Letting out a throaty growl they abruptly moved forward and teens could hear a terrible sound of the breaking stone bonds that held them to the walls of the Temple. Completely free of their chains figures took their first clumsy steps on a place just to get used to an abnormal activity. Raising their heavy heads two giants spotted the travelers and, menacingly looking at them, trowing back their muscled hands, took from behind wide backs two dangerously sharp large axes, challenging the ghost boy and his girlfriend to a battle. Danny nervously gulped at the sight of their weapons and slowly turning his head looked at his friend. She answered him with a cold glare, which could froze blood in his veins temporarily.

"Ummm..." smiled he sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Oops!"

"Genius." said Sam with a hard sarcasm in each word. "Just genius, Danny."

"I'm having a hard time telling you and Shadow apart, you know?" shuddered the half ghost under her gaze summoning a familiar feeling of a close transformation.

**That's all for now=))) As always R&R=))**


	8. Chapter 8 Space

**Once again I'm uplouding! Have no idea, why such a sudden inspiration, but I'm happy for having it! XD LOL! And sorry if you find any mistakes... I was in a rush. So, once again little help:**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Inner voice

**Chapter 7. Space**

Terrible rumble went across the large room echoing from walls of the ancient temple. Danny gulped at the sight of a golden axe protruding from the ground that crashed on the floor in a half of foot away from him. Giant statue-guard just missed trying to make a bloody pulp of the ghost-boy and this wasn't exactly that he wanted. A long scary roar escaped his throat. Glowing blue eyes flashed dangerously. The young halfa flinched feeling the axe moving as the warrior tried to pull it out of the trembling floor. Sand under Danny's feet flew up because of the force-wave after the blow and now was lying on the half-ghost's shoulders and head. But the thought of cleaning up never entered boy's mind. Second guard running up to him swung his axe and if it wasn't for his fast reflexes and ability to go intangible Danny would have been turned into a little puddle of an ectoplasm. The axe with a powerful blow smashed in a wall and stuck deep inside it. The warrior-ghost growled and tried to pull it out but weapon remained in a stone. Seeing an opportunity to escape the ghost-boy gathering his strength neatly flew from under the statue and rise high in the air. But it was a mistake which soon was voiced by an earthshuddering roar and a frightened scream of a young goth girl.

"Danny, look out! Behind you!" yelled Sam leaping from her safe-place and throwing away all of the sand from her hands and legs.

Ghostly teen sharply turned around, but had no time to block the punch of a large fist. The shattering pain seared through his whole body. Something inside his chest cracked painfully and Danny felt himself falling precipitously. After one long second he felt his back smash with a loud thud against the hard ground echoing the blow. Moaning the youth closed his green eyes. He nearly fell unconscious, but tried to fight back the drowsiness. It was a miracle this epic fall didn't force him to revert back to his human half. Both statues smirked showing sharp long fangs and hissing lifted deadly weapons above their heads ready to strike again. Slowly walking to the fallen Phantom they didn't notice something little and black pass by under them. Sam swiftly run through under them and stopping in front of her white-haired boyfriend turned around and spread her hands wide open trying to block him as much as possible. Surprised both warriors stopped and questioningly looked at the new "barrier".

"Don't you dare to touch him!" threateningly screamed the girl stomping her feet in anger. "Or you'll be messing with me!"

Exchanging the confused looks with each other guards with rised eyebrows smiled at the strange goth and laughed with deep throaty roar. Walls started to shake and some large rocks fell from the ceiling because of their beastly laugh. While they were chortling Sam had few necessary seconds to think up a plan. If only she had her favorite Wrist Ghost Ray which she playfully called "the perfect accessory of pain". They would have never laughed then._ 'It was so stupid of me to left my house without any anti-ghost gadgets at all.'_ thought the girl looking frantically around for something to use as a weapon. Hard deep groan behind her back told her that Danny tried his best to stay conscious, but the last blow was too much for him to handle without any harm. _'Where is Tucker and his backpack full of electronics when you need them the most?'_ Then Goth's eyes caught the little light spot on the opposite wall. _'Was it... a sunspot? But how?'_ The goth girl watched the sunbeam and then she moved it moved along with her. So she was a source. Sam looked down at her chest at the time-medallion with CW on it which Tucker had given her in the Clockwork's tower (**AN: Chapter 4**). The accessory shone with a bright beam of light that seeped through a tiny crack in the wall reflecting from the glass surface of the round medallion. _'Hey, I've got an idea!'_ thought Sam pressing medallion closer to herself. Giant statues stopped their laughing feast and looked at her as if she was an annoying insect roaring as hard as if they wanted to destroy the wall behind her with a power of a sound. Smirking Sam turned the time-medallion hanging on a blue ribbon at the right angle so the bright reflected sunbeam was right in their bottomless eyes. One of the guards letting out a terrible scary scream swung his hand trying to cover his face, but accidentally smacked other statue's head. The second warrior roaring with pain pushed the guard in his chest with a shoulder. The first one wasn't pleased at all. Two large ghost-guards growling and groaning leaped at each other. Soon enough they were fighting at the full power kicking and smashing. They didn't use axes... yet. Sam crouching slightly time to time was sending bright light beams at the golden armor making them even brighter not letting warriors to cool. Flashes of light hurt their blank eyes and blinded with fury guards continued to attack each other. The whole battle was full of the painful screams and the earthshaking rumbles. Noticing that this fight got from under control Sam ran up to Danny and started to shake him.

"Danny! Danny, wake up!" screamed the goth girl trying to make him to open his eyes. "Danny, we have to get out of here!"

Large inhuman leg similar to a paw landed with thud on a floor near the ghost-boy almost smashing him in a pulp. Ground under two lovebirds shook forcing young girl to scream and to bring the unconscious youth closer to herself. Just one or two inches and there would have been no halfa at all. Banishing this dark thoughts out of her head Sam shook Phantom even harder trying to wake him up.

"Danny, Danny!" screamed she looking at his pale face. "Wake up, damn it!"

Two or four weak slaps seemed to work as planed. Green glowing eyes opened sharply and saw a worried face of a goth girl in front. The ghost-boy groaning touched his red stung cheek and looking around to identify his location set straight glaring at his girlfriend.

"You know, you could have done it gentler." grumbled Danny lying on the floor in a weak attempt to rise. "A kiss, for example."

"Well, sorry, but there is no time for this!" yelled Sam pointing her finger at something behind his back. Half-ghost looked after her hand and saw two fighting giants above himself. Growling with hatred they kicked each other with crushing blows of large stone fists. Pieces of armor and rocks were falling off of them like drops of sweat. White-haired teen's eyes grew wide at this picture. He gulped and looked at Sam.

"So you say for how long have I been out?" asked he feeling silly.

"Does it really matter?!" yelped his girlfriend taking his hand and tugging him after herself. "We have to get out of their way!"

Keeping her hold on his arm tight she leaped up and run to the opposite side of the big hall as far as can from the fighting giants. The ghost-boy tugging after her looked back over his shoulder at the two growling guards mercilessly destroying each other. Some of their ruined armor was lying on the floor, large deep cracks ran across their bodies, pieces of stone were missing. Warriors groaning with tiredness were angry enough to start fight with long forgotten weapons. This time it was battle of life or death. Metallic gnashing echoed in the room when two large axes met in a powerful attack. Sparks flashed in the air. Danny and Sam covered their ears trying to block all that horrible sounds and find the cover. Everything around them shook after another blow, large boulders fell from the ceiling near our teen heroes.

"Sam!" screamed the ghost-boy pulling goth to himself against his chest in a last moment saving her from the falling rock. "We have to do something! They're going to ruin everything!"

"Danny, you can't interfere now or they'll kill us both!" said Sam hugging him tightly. "They're too lost in a battle! If they keep this up they'll destroy each other. That was a plan. Just wait a little."

And as if they've been given an order both stone guards lifted golden axes in the air ready to smash at each other in a deadly blow. A second latter disgusting gnashing sound along with a rumble ran in the room. Sharp blades tearing through the stone and armor went right in the bodies of the giant statues smashing them to pieces. Letting out a painful roar both warriors fell on the floor forcing a cloud of the ancient dust to rise. The goth girl screamed holding to Danny in an iron grip. Halfa pulled her as close as possible blocking from every stone flying their way from the ceiling, walls or remains of ghost-warriors trying his best not to fall under the force of the shaking ground. When the brown cloud of dust and sand fell teens took few uncertain steps to the fallen statues. Large pieces of stone and cracked golden armor were lying on the ground, big heads with bared teeth blindly looked at the heroes. Giant weapons stuck in the floor. The ghost-boy shook his head trying to accept everything what's just happened. Sam cleaning herself sneezed loudly.

"Oh, now I have a month of sneezing waiting for me." grumbled she throwing sand off of her head.

"It's good we're still alive." sighed Danny massaging his back. "By the way, how did you do it?"

The ghostly teen pointed at the heap of stones with dimmed blue eyes. And then the girl opened her mouth to answer she was cut off by a sonant melodic male voice which was ringing from the deep darkness of the hall.

"And threw Jason in the middle of a battlefield his stone..." almost song the voice from the shadows. Danny stiffened standing in front of Sam ready to fight. His neon green eyes flashed and hands filled with energy. But he didn't even have a chance to lei one blow as he was startled by a very familiar scream tearing through the air. The young halfa and the goth girl turned their heads to the sound and saw Tucker and Danni running to them from the large opened gates. Both there scared and very tired. The tall youth pressing his red beret to head was holding Danni's hand and tugging her screamed with fear as if he was chased after. Danielle without the rest was firing her ghostly rays at something behind her back. Sam frowning saw a strange disgusting thing flying after her friends. A skeleton covered with thin blue deadly skin in a dark torn clock. His bony hands with long sharp claws spread wide open right above the ghost-girl's head. Danny raised his hand in the air ready to fire, but Sam caught him in time stopping.

"Danny, no! You can hit Danni and Tuck!" yelled she letting him go and running to her friends. The white-haired teen after her. But they had no time to do anything. The moment the technogeek and little girl ran in a large circle of light in the center of the temple monster stopped at the border of shadows and light growling and flashing his red angry eyes at them. It hissed and disappeared in the air wrapping itself in its long torn cape. Danni seeing this stopped making Tucker nearly fall back on his butt. Teen trying to catch his breath turned around and let out a loud sigh of relief. The chase was over, finally.

"That was close." groaned he wiping sweat drops from his forehead and looking around. "Hey, how did we get inside?"

"Tucker! Danni!" heard both travelers behind their backs which made them turn around and smile brightly at the sight of a familiar Phantom and his girlfriend.

"Danny! Sam!" screamed the ghost-girl with big happy smile jumping up and flying to them. Her excitement was so strong she didn't count her force right and smashed in her friends making all three of them fall, but was still laughing and hugging.

"Ouch, be careful, Danni!" fake hurt said Danny trying to rise. "You've got a habit to glomp people."

Little girl laughed even harder letting him go and holding Sam in a tight friendly hug. Goth did the same smiling.

"Dude!" yelled Tucker giving high five to his friend. "I thought we will never meet again! Sam!"

He gave her a warm quick hug ignoring the pout Danni sent him still holding Goth's hand.

"What did happen here?" asked technogeek noticing a lot of piles of large stones and two giant axes stuck in the floor behind his friend's back. The ghost-boy looked over his shoulder and shivered at the memory. Bruises and wounds he'd taken in the battle still ached strong enough to not let him forget any time soon.

"It's a long story." said he waving his hand and not wanting to talk about it at all. "What's happened to you? Who was the guy chasing you?"

"I have no idea." answered the white-haired girl shaking her head. "Me and Tucker found ourselves outside the Temple and after started to examine our surroundings for an enter. But the gates didn't let us pass. And then this ugly guy showed up from nowhere ans attacked us. It was hard enough to escape."

"Yeah." nodded Tuck tugging at his backpack's straps. "I've tried to catch this thing, but thermos didn't react at this at all. So we had to run. You have no idea how surprised we were then it became possible to run inside. We've tried to get in a lot of times, but the gates didn't allow us to enter always getting far away. And now we're here!"

"Wait a minute!" the goth girl cut him off. "You mean to tell me that the walls were getting longer the moment you came too close to the enter?"  
Tall youth and the girl nodded raising single eyebrows at the same time.

"That's what happened with us." said Danny joining the talk and touching Sam's shoulder. "We couldn't get out of here. Then we got too close to the gates they were getting farther. It was like walking on a place without moving. We wanted to find you and..."

His eyes grew wide then he finally remembered about the missing members of a team. The goth girl standing close to the young hero felt him tense and winced looking at Danny with fear. Their friends few seconds later realized what was happening and looked at the two lovebirds with the same expression.

"Where are Shadow and Dan?!" asked all four at the same time sounding close to panic. The answer came soon enough. Travelers turning around heard a loud growing thud coming from behind one of the farther walls with strange blue drawings and a second later the ancient stone was blown up by a powerful blast sending hundreds of small rocks flying in the air. A cloud of brown dust rose covering the newly made enter. Danny and Danni took battle poses and prepared to fight. Tucker and Sam lifted fists knowing how small their chances against the ghosts like this are. But then all four heard familiar deep baritone voice and a short cough coming from the hole. In a brown falling cloud of dust they saw two silhouettes and soon there was a person the ghost boy wanted to see the least in his life. Dan Phantom. He coughing swung his hand waving off the dust at the same time cleaning himself of the sand. Shadow covered with dust sneezing walk out after him. Her black hair now seemed to be colored in a light brown hung down her face and her skin was nearly black with dirt. Woman's cold glare full of hatred was placed on Phantom's back in front of her who simply ignored the huntress beating the dust out of his uniform and cape. They both looked a little shabby.

"Well, I told ya, I'll find a way." said Dan pleased with himself turning around and looking at the woman in black who was doing her best to clean herself.

"Yeah, right." answered huntress with the same coldness and sarcasm as before. "Normal people are looking for their way, not making it with their big thick stupid heads."

"Aw, make an exception, babe." snorted Phantom sticking his hands in his sides. "I'm not a human."

"Oh, yeah, and that's why you have a stupid head." said Shadow depreciatingly cleaning her shorts.

"Listen you..." started the ghost ready to punch her, but was cut off by a finger pressed against his hard chest.

"No, you listen here." hissed the raven-haired woman looking deep in his red eyes. "Next time be smart enough to use your brain if you even have one. It's one shit of a miracle this old ancient Temple didn't fall on our heads burying all of us alive after everything you've done in the catacombs. Walls in this place older than anything you ever known, so it's only wise to not play a-big-cool-destroyer-of-the-world in here. If only you're not insane and want to be squeezed to your end. Seems like this thought never crossed your mind."

The fearsome Phantom opened his mouth to argue, but not finding the right argument in time closed it still thinking up the comeback. Letting out a long "Ummm..." he rubbed the back of his neck and pointedly looked to the side. _'Damn! Sammy's right.'_ thought he to himself even though he really didn't want to admit it.

"I see it didn't." snorted Shadow turning away and looking around the room. In a the center of a round lightened hall she's spotted a little group of familiar teens staring at the two of them with wide opened mouths. Silly as ever.

"There is our kindergarten." said she crossing her hands over the chest and nodding pointedly at them.

"A living halter." grumbled Dan crossing his hands as well.

"Wow, you're an optimist." with thick sarcasm said the huntress walking to teens.

"I do my best." nonchalantly said the tall ghost following her.

Stopping right in front of a frozen little heroes the huntress gave everyone of them one big over searching for an injury or any fatal wounds. After all they're needed for a final fight. Danny and his best friends felt the chill running down their spines under her gaze. Danni smiled widely at Shadow and waved her hand. And for a second there was a tiny smile on the huntress' lips. Just for a second.

"Did you misbehave without us, kids?" asked she feeling funny to say such things but looking behind their backs at the fallen statues added. "Seems like."

"Where were you?" asked the ghost-boy sticking his hands in his sides and glaring at Dan above woman's shoulder. Phantom smirked matching teen's glare.

"Roamed the catacombs looking for you." answered the huntress like a soldier reporting.

"And there was no... umm... incidents?" stammering asked Tucker looking and the Phantom with worry and slightly shaking. Dan laughed loud enough to cause an echo running across the walls and glared at the technogeek like a hungry wolf on its prey.

"Call things by their names boy." answered he harshly grinning with his fangs visible.

"Boy?" asked Sam not feeling even a shadow of fear and touching her silent scared friend's shoulder. "You're the one, who should listen to your own advice. You perfectly know our names."

"Sam." called Danny seeing his gothic friend with his peripheral vision. "It's not a right time to fight."

"Damn right!" growled Shadow shutting everyone up. "You have no discipline at all. And you, Dan, are bullying wrong kids."

Phantom lowering his head let out a loud threatening growl, but said nothing. His glowing red eyes' glare could have burnt right through the huntress if only it wasn't met with her cold indifferent stare. Danni not saying a word looked around at the odd team. Her innocent green eyes first rest on Danny who was shaking with his glowing fists ready to punch something or someone (namely, his jerky older-self) with Sam holding his shoulders trying to calm him down, then she looked at Dan and Shadow to busy having a staring contest and Tucker between them not knowing what to do to escape. _'Yeah, heroes.'_ thought Danni to herself sarcastically. _'Seems like Clockwork is one damn good player to risk everything like this. Letting him out and sending her to keep him at leash.'_ Suddenly for everyone they once again heard that strange melodic male voice.

"Greetings my dearest guests from the unknown lands, messengers of the world and peace who had enough of courage to land a step here, in this humble abode... I beg you to give ear to my voice..."

Danny and his friends started to look around with fear then the strange sound's disappeared. Shadow and Dan looked at the opposite sides of the room, both ready to fight. Danni staring at the ceiling gripped Sam's hand for support. The ghost-boy stood firmly in front of them calling as much energy as needed in his fists. Tucker shoved hid hand inside his blue backpack searching for a thermos. The technogeek hadn't felt any movements behind his back and then the strange sound similar to a crackling of a breaking glass appeared behind his ears Tuck yelped and jumping up with fear ran to the goth girl hiding behind her. Danny immediately blocked them with his body. The raven-haired huntress leaped in front of the teens with her metal stick held on the level of her chest. Phantom stood firmly behind them all staring with slight interest at the picture in front of him. A large crack appeared in the thin air in the place where Tucker just stood like a surface of a breaking mirror after the blow. Little splits with quiet creak ran up and down tearing the air in small unnatural pieces and soon enough there was a hole in a space similar to an open door. In the darkness deep within it appeared something bright white and soon a tall handsome youth with a long snow-white curly hair and piercing glowing silver eyes what could see right through the soul came out walking slowly to an odd team. His long white robe embroidered with gold was slightly fluttering in the wind. Long cape with a hood thrown back down his back gracefully was placed on his wide shoulders waving behind with each step taken. Snow-white robe silently rustled touching the floor. The ancient spirit smiled friendly to four teens who were looking at him with wide confused eyes. His kind glowing eyes rested on the frowning huntress and the flame-haired ghost who he heard so much about. Weak nervous smile touched his thin lips.

"Oh my, I was gifted with a honor of meeting the ones who live on the edge of the worlds." said he with this mysterious voice not letting his gaze to slip from both travelers. "It's such an unnatural day today."

Dan and Shadow both raised their brows at the same time looking at the ghost without understanding his words well. Danny shook his head as if he was roughly awaken and shivering slightly after the shock looked at the stranger. Sam and Tucker set their eyes at the ghost with interest. Danni with open mouth stood frozen staring at the spirit unblinking.

"Wait-wait-wait." said the ghost-boy waving his hands. "Who are you? How do you know them?"

"Isn't it obvious as the living life itself?" asked the ancient being sadly. "I'm Space the ghost of the Space itself, Master of the Infinite Ring."  
Danny with a raised eyebrow questioningly looked at the golden ring in the ghost's hand.

"Not this one." said Space following the young hero's gaze and added with a dreamy look. "You can't play with the space like with a little toy. It's as dangerous as the Time itself. And it has its own gifts."

His foggy look found its place on Shadow and Dan right above Danny and his friends' heads. Something meaningful flared up in his silver eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Phantom rudely snorting. This stupid schizo was already getting under his nerves.

"Only this. The mistakes are a normal thing to everyone." kindly answered Space nodding, but his tone sounded creepy to the huntress in black. Something called an intuition told her that under the happy mask of a kind ancient ghost who was baby-talking and lisping them now was a dangerous being with an unknown great power. The fact that he was playing a goody-goody now doesn't mean he won't tear them apart if they'll make him angry later.

"So you think I'm a mistake?" growled Dan clenching hands in fists and glaring with hatred at the happy face of Space. Master of the Infinite Ring's grin grew wider and more shining which only made Phantom angrier. Seeing the situation getting uglier and uglier Tucker decided to intervene.

"Wait a minute." almost squeaked he looking out from behind Sam's back. "You do know who we are and what we came for, right?"

The ancient spirit smiling with little happy sparks in his eyes nodded. His happy attitude shocked everyone around.

"Well, then maybe we'll take this clock and everything will be over?" asked the goth carefully and slowly choosing the right words as if she was talking to a little child. The ghost of space heard her and immediately grew silent and sad. His face seemed to turn older all of the sudden. Silver eyes lost their glow and the sight got sharper and cleaner. All of the kindness disappeared, replaced with sadness and light shadow of fear. Then the white-haired spirit looked at the four teens they all felt a familiar chill running down their spines.

"I'm sorry to upset you." said Space with mature serious and stronger voice full of sorrow. "The old clock responsible for Darks' life had disappeared from the secret place in the heart of the Infinity."

**So that's all for now)) As always R&R))**


	9. Chapter 9 Difficult decision

**Oops! Guys, I'm so sorry I was quite for so long, but I kinda lost interest in this story... And not so long time ago I was back in DP and this fic once again became the nomber one for me)) Everyone , thank you for your pattion with this and I hope you'll like the new one here) Help:**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Inner voice

**And sadly I still don't own DP.**

**Chapter 8.** **Difficult decision.**

In his not so long almost 16 years-long life Danny had heard enough. Jazz and mom's almost everyday noisy lectures, father's silly jokes, terrible screams of people in Amity Park every time some drooling bloodwristy ghostly monster attacked, loud warnings of the Red Huntress and GIW, which's been hunting him down for year. Skulker's threats were one unforgettable thing, but still stung. _'__I'll take you pelt and hung it in my room! And other scary blah-blah-blah!'_ Disgusting, don't you think? The ghost boy was already pretty mush used to some weird staff falling on his shoulders, literally. Who said being a hero was easy? You have to be ready to go in a battle almost every minute of your life and have to have a composure. But this time the white-haired young man couldn't stop a wave of surprise and offense that run down his back and took control over his body. A loud and long "_**WTF?!**_" rang in his head like a bell. His friends with wide open mouths stared at the Master of the Space.

"What do you mean the clock responsible for Darks' life had disappeared?" almost hysterically cried out Danny making a loud echo running off the walls. Dan shrugged and covering his pointed sensitive ears glared at the teen with every once of hatred that he could master up.

"Stop wailing, worm!" barked Phantom holding himself back just to not to punch his pathetic past-self in jaw. Partly a very cold glare of black huntress' amethyst eyes helped him in his tusk. But it seemed like no one else noticed his warning. Other team's members were busy staring at the ghost of space. His slightly paled face reflected his mourn and fear for the whole situation and possibility of an upcoming future tragedies. Dark silver eyes lost their light. His skin was marked with strange glowing blue marks that looked similar to ones on the walls surrounding them.

"I'm very sorry to inform you it's a dreaded truth." sighed Space clenching golden ring in his hand until everyone heard a sickening crunch. "Not long before you've land your feet here, my ancient sanctuary had been mercilessly attacked. They've come from the shadows. Looks like Darks got too used to living in the Darkness now..."

"Stop!" interrupted Tucker waving his hands in a small attempt to prevent another long lection. "Clockwork told us you're the only guardian of this clocks and sent us here. Now the question is why couldn't Master of the Time find out about this clock being missing before he kicked our butts here?"

Sam looked at him shocked. How come this thought had never crossed her mind? Dani raised one eyebrow still looking at the ancient spirit reflecting the ghost-boy's feels about this whole situation. Shadow and Dan for the first and only time exchanged with fast looks without any trace of hatred or anger understanding one thing perfectly. Their work is going to be more difficult, than they thought. There was no clock here, so they won't need to go with this creep in some endless void. But then now they had to find them before Darks do.

"My dear brother can keep a look at the time of this creatures, who have nothing to do with Chaos." answered Space calmly looking at them like a teacher who's been explaining the same thing for a long time. "I dare to think Clockwork was hoping you'll be able to stop this devil mechanism sooner. He's made a little mistake. The Darks attacked my temple and managed to flee not so long ago. That's why my guards chased you."

"Your guards?!" squawked Dani frowning. "That ugly things in a long dark capes are your guards?"

He nodded. Without hiding her anger the ghost-girl took a step towards their new acquaintances glaring holes in his transparent body. The mighty Paria Dark would have been jealous of such terrifying gaze.

"They could have killed us!" her scream echoed from the walls. "And you just stood by side and watched this whole thing play by?! Couldn't have called them back?! You know, like 'Come here, boy!' or "Seat thingy!" or something?"

Danny slightly taken aback by his clone's behavior tried to get back to their main problem.

"Space, if this clocks are gone, then what can we do now?" said the white haired boy, fighting back the feeling of despair. "Where can we find some information? You're the guardian, so help us."

Master of the space looked over the young hero forcing him to cringe a little. This boy have no true idea of that's going on. How serious and tragic the true events are. The Darks always were disgusting creatures, but they never were this organized. They attacked his Temple and avoiding every trap with ease came to the sanctuary. What kind of will have they gathered during their exile? Seems like this time this unholy creatures decided to achieve their goal. This time for sure. Throughout this long endless years of captivity Darks reached their point and became the absolute evil. But their powers in all mighty glory are still depended on Chaos. As long as Order is still presented Darks still will be weaker, than before. That's why they need to summon up a global resonance that will be able to destroy every obstacles of this world. Then there will be nothing left, but Chaos. Grey sad eyes full of thoughts and regrets looked down to the floor. Tones and tones of ideas were running wild in his hung low head, but all of them seemed to be useless now.

"The only solution in this sorrowful situation that I can suggest is Observers and their Council." slow and mournfully said the ancient ghost with a slight almost nonexistent tone of disgust. Looks like Clockwork is not the only one, who simply tolerates with them.

"You mean this one-eyed green fools?" asked Dan raising one thick eyebrow and looking straight at Space. "Please. The only thing they can do is observe."

Grey glowing eyes instantly left the floor and shot a glare at the Phantom, who grinned crossing hands over his wide chest.

"They're not ideal, but their power to observe the world and its order is our only chance in tracking down the Darks. Nor Clockwork, nor I can do this, because this beings is out of time and space and Observers can detect any kind of mistake in the universal balance. So there is no other way."

Sam still looking at the spirit cringed slightly just at the thought about this guys and possible team work with them. They were the ones who tried to kill Danny. Her Danny. Maybe Observers tried to save the world, to change the future, but Sam still couldn't forgive them. The young goth looked at the white-haired youth beside her. He seemed to be equally upset with this. Tucker nervously chewed his low lip and Danni rubbed her chin lost in thoughts. The only one who looked relaxed and stoic was Shadow. That was easy since she had no idea about any of this. Otherwise she'd has been able to understand a sudden change of Phantom and teen's faces.

"You sure it's the only way out?" asked Sam deep down holding a glimmer of hope for any other options. Most likely this ancient guys will ask something for their help. _'Yeah, something like Dan.'_ thought up her inner self. Well, it seemed to be fine, but... Their team needed him, so there is going to be no exchange.

"While searching your way in the labyrinth you must hold tight to your thread of save." said Space returning to his previous behavior. "And we have only one..."

Tucker let out a short snort at the new riddle. The situation is very much bad, couldn't this ghost keep his normality for a little longer time?

"I suppose we have nothing to do here anymore." finally said Shadow still watching the spirit. Her cold gaze had never left his face for as long as they talked. Danny sighed staring at her and nodded letting some of the sand fell from his hair. Little half-ghost girl giggled and flew up to the huntress laying her tiny gloved hand on her shoulder. Dan fought back a puke looking at them. Space smiled sadly and nodded.

"Now you have to travel back to my beloved brother." said he nicely. "He has to hear a lot about this. He's still able to do this, right? I shall give to this my courage that Clockwork will try his best to prepare your meeting with Council without any sore spots or bad consequences and Observers will be more than glad to help you in your difficult journey. This spirits are too proud to notice something that can be seen only in distance."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah." said Phantom making a 'blah-blah-blah' gesture. "Now lets get our sorry asses out of this junk."

This was answered by many annoying looks from the teens and woman in black.

"Yes-yes, so true." said the Master of the Space as if thinking of something. "So true."

Danni expecting some advice from him raised her eyebrow, but still took out her time medallion. And once again little glowing hands run a full circle and created a big swirling portal. The ancient spirit watched with pleasure as its mystical light lit up everything around. His long white cape was flowing wildly in a howling wind. Just like old good times. It's been a long time since the last time he left his Temple, since he traveled along his brother. But being a guard of the door to infinity was his job and he was more than glad to accept it. Heroes all at once lipped in the glowing portal and disappearing in this light saw the last glimpses of Space happy waving them and screaming:

"Once you'll get there, please, give some of my hot hearty kisses and warm family hugs to my one and only favorite brother Clocky!"

"**CLOCKY!?**" was the last that could have been heard from the transparent portal.

* * *

At the same time in the old Time tower somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone Clockwork has been walking from wall to wall in one of the dark dusty rooms. His form's been changing from kid to old man at every step he took. His fearful thoughts were running wild in his head. He had no need in listening to his travelers, he saw and heard everything that happened early. Maybe Space'd forgotten that he was able to watch everything and everyone in the Ghost Zone and the real world. Almost everything, corrected he himself looking with his blood-red eyes at the green sphere infront of him. Its glowing glass was empty. He knew his 'team' will be here at any second. And what for? He gripped the handle of his stuff hard enough for it to crack a little. _'Many-many efforts and calculations. And all of this for nothing.'_ Now they had to come to Observers for any kind of help. They still didn't forgive Clockwork for his little cheat with Phantom. Arrogant elders that couldn't keep up with anything against their orders. All hope now goes for the Council. Clockwork's thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light of two glowing hands of the clock somewhere under the ceiling. Time portal opened and soon enough travelers emerged from this. But lack of the ground soon was noticed and teens screaming fell down with Dan hovering in the air with a smirk on his face. Shadow regrouped fast enough to land gracefully on the floor as four teens crashed behind her with screams and moans.

"Danni!" cried out Tucker rubbing his right side. "Please, be more careful with this thing the next time!"

Girl pouted snorting at him. Sam rubbing her sore back looked at the hand in a white glove that was offered to her. Danny slightly hissed at the faint pain in his stomach. Phantom landing near Shadow watched them with disgust. Were they always this clumsy? But he was merely impressed by this trick Sammy's done in the air. She was really well-trained and with every tickling second seemed to be more of the challenge to him if her combat abilities that she'd shown in the catacombs were anything to add. He grinned evilly imagining their battle. This will be fun.

"Ouch!" cried out the techno-geek standing and feeling his spine cracking. "Well, it could have gone better."

"Quite whining." said low female voice. "You're not alone here."

All of the teens lifted their heads to look at Shadow who was pointing at the Master of Time. He was floating silently waiting for them to notice him.

"Clockwork!" exclaimed Danny blushing at the awkwardness of situation. "Sorry for such appearance..."

"Indeed." smiled slightly ghost. "Impressive, I must say. I think you need some practice."

"Ummm..." mumbled Sam letting off ghost-boy's hand and staring at the floor.

"Oh please." said Danni standing up and cleaning herself. "We have some important news. We don't have Dark clocks with us because..."

She was interrupted by Clockwork who raised his hand with watches and stuff. His little face of a child was more serious than ever. Brows furrowed, eyes glowing with anger.

"I know." said he changing his form one more time. "I've been watching you."

"Like always." snorted Dan crossing hands. "And why I'm not surprised?"

Hearing this Danny shot glare at his "not-so-much-future-self" and then looked at the Master of Time.

"Then you already know everything." sighed he. "Now what, Clockwork? What do we do now? How are we supposed to ask the Council? Just go there?"

The ancient ghost shook his head gripping tightly his stuff. If someone had to go talk to Observers it must be him. Danny and his friends had shown him that they were not ready for this mission. But it was too late to turn around now. Danny would never leave it at this level. Clockwork must give his team some time to get some power-weapons and only then continue. The danger has grown to a new level with absence of the clock, but their lives are more important.

"You can't go to them." finally said spirit. "You need to rest and get armed. Your battles with Space's guards let me see that kind of egoistic fool I've been sending you there without any protection. That's why you, Danny, and your friends must go back to your world and I'll deal with the Observes."

"What about me?" asked Danielle raising her hand like a school girl. Clockwork looked at her and smiled.

"And you, Danielle, together with Shadow and Dan will go to my storeroom with clocks of living." said he changing to an old man. "We can't let your lives in a form of clocks be stolen by the enemy. This old Tower as any other place in the Ghost Zone can be attacked. Temple of Space was enough of the proof."

"Are you sure it's wise to let him in there?" asked Danny pointing at Phantom. Dan snarled and his gaze at the young one was able to ash anything more likely.

"Relax, tiny." growled he clenching his fists. "As much as I want to crash you between my fingers, I do know there is more important thing. But it doesn't mean I won't try to make it hard for you latter or sooner. So shut up, for now."

Danny surprised was staring at the ghost with wide opened eyes feeling Sam's hand gripping his shoulder. The goth looked out from behind her boyfriend's back at the Phantom with cold threatening eyes as if saying _'Just try!'_. For Dan it was a little fun.

"Soooo, we're going home?" asked Tucker just to cool the rising tension. Danny looked at him then at Sam and nodded. Clockwork was right, they need some stronger weapons and mostly needed rest. That statues at the Temple had almost took his life. The Master of Time noticing their approving looks flew up to one of his many time spheres and touched the glass gently. Green mist inside the ball turned into the well know picture on Amity Park. Same old houses, same old parks and streets and same old Casper High. Tuck released the sigh of relive and took one step to the ball, Sam went after him. Danny looked back at Clockwork, than at Dan and Shadow and finally his eyes stopped at the sight of his little clone.

"Be careful." asked the ghost-boy stroking her white hair. She nodded and smiled with wide happy smile.

"Don t worry, Danny. I'll be fine." confidently said little girl looking at Shadow. The woman just nodded shortly accepting her new task of protecting the girl if Phantom decided to be not so cooperative. The white-haired teen answered with a nod and for the last time looked at the time-ghost.

"We'll return very soon, Clockwork."

The Master of Time just blinked perfectly knowing this fact. And one minute later all three teens holding each other for hands disappeared behind the image of their home. Picture instantly turned back to a blank screen. Clockwork took the last warning glare at Phantom and hunter in black and without any words disappeared in the darkness of the room. _'Heh, left to accomplish a mission, my ass.'_ unbelievably to himself Dan for the first time felt some relive and joy. Apparently that old man's been getting on his nerves for too long. But still his mere presence always caused some sort of discomfort. Not fear, but boredom and sweet longing to destroy something or someone. _'Now is a perfect chance to have some fun, since 'nanny' left.'_

"So." smirked Phantom crossing hands over his wide chest looking at Shadow with evil twinkle in his blood red eyes. "We're alone. Again. You, me and cupboard..."

"Yeah, and a 13 years old kid." coldly added the black-haired woman, interrupting and pointing with her eyes at offended Dani. But Dan wasn't disconcerted. No at all. He just let out a low short evil laugh.

"This problem can be fixed in no time." snarled the ghost looking at the girl like a predator at his prey. The said kid just squeaked.

"Shut up." answered Shadow showing her fist to his face in a threatening manner, just to let him know there is no jokes in her job. "Now, Dani, lead us to the storeroom."

**Well, that all for now. R&R.**


End file.
